the eye's of change
by rijnhartbart
Summary: a story i have start some time ago just for me. how ever it turned out to be one of my better ones so i decided to share. a mob torturing Naruto inadvertently foil a plan of orochimaru changing naruto his live for ever.
1. prologe

**AN: I am starting some revision and extra editing. On the first few chapters that are really bad to read. If someone is interesting in being a Beta and help me with some of my spelling and gramtics. That would be great. As many have guest English is not my first language compiling to that is that I am very dyslectic. I started to write in general to brush up on my writing skills. And while it's even clear to me that they have helped however I also know that there is still a great way to go. But the positive reviews well have me doing more editing. ** Prologue

A four your old Naruto was running for his live he was just kicked of the orphanage. And now there was a mob hunting him. He knew he could not out run them for long he was tired. So he needed to hide. In desperation he took a turn but it was the wrong one, he walked right in a death end at the edge of town.

As the mob was torturing the boy they did it the most brutal way they could. They had him nailed to the wall and his eyes where all ready coughed out. He was bleeding out of a lot of wounds not even his tanned could heal him if they kept his up. As they were about to kill him a shadow fell over them. When the mob saw who it was they froze in shock. The person overlooking them let out a horrible cackle and said "I can't let you kill the boy he has too much potential. Also I can't let you live to let anyone know I am here". As he killed the whole mob he laughed his laughed again "kukuku little Naruto I have some great plans for you." But as he looked ad his prize he cursed he was to late the boy would not make it to his new lab. Not one to give up he decided to use one of his old labs, one of his labs he used to do his early genetic research in the bloodline of the first Hokage wood style was still intact.

When he made his way in the lab he saw that everything he wanted was there and then some. He had totally forgotten about these things he had carved out some of the clan's children all those years ago. He smiled wickedly when he saw a jar on one of the shelf's with a pair of child's eyes. He would implant them in his prize it would be a good addition to his experiments.

But it was no to be just as he healed the boy enough and had implanted the eyes. So he could start his experiments. Just as he was about to inject the first of his serum to increase one elemental affinities the door flew open and the third rushed in with a platoon of hunter Nin. The man crushed and plunged the injection in the boy hart before shushing away.

The third Hokage was alerted to the massacre by one of his chunnin, coincidentally he was the one that pointed the mob in the right way. But when none of them came back sharing what they had done to the demon he went to check out what happened. He found the mob massacred. Fearing he might be found out if he went about accusing the demon with the Hokage soft spot for it, that might enlisted some questions he could not answer so he just told the man he smelt the blood.

The Hokage had rushed to the scene with a group of anbu, as soon as he arrived he noticed the strange blood pattern on the wall in the back of the ally. As soon as he saw it he knew what had happened this mob had chased Naruto in this ally. He turned to the owl masked anbu and said "send for a couple of hunter Nin make sure there are some Inuzuka with them we need to track Naruto." The owl nodded and said "already on the way." When the Hokage gave the anbu a look she said "I thought we might need to track the perpetrator so." The old man nodded ad this and said "good thinking. Do you think the seal broke the owl anbu" asked? "No I recognize some of these wounds they are made by a particular kind of blade and only one person I know of use it" the Hokage responded. "Who" owl asked? "Orochimaru" the Hokage said. "Why would he be here and why would he let us know he was even here by taking the boy" owl asked? "I don't know and that scares me but for him doing something this reclose he must have a very good reason in his mind" the hokage said. Their conversation was cut of form going any further by a wolf masked anbu. "Wolf pack nine reporting as order sir" he said and he bowed. "Good" the Hokage said "I need you to track Naruto form this place you can pick up his sent t form that wall."

It did not take long for the tracker to find the sent train left by the boy's blood. The Hokage got more worried with every step they took more inside the village. He hoped they got there in time to where ever thy where going.

As they reached a hidden passage in the sewers the Hokage said "move quick and kill Orochimaru when you can but Naruto is our first priority if he runs wolf take you team and track and kill him if he is alone." They nodded in the understanding as they rushed the door. As they entered they were shocked at the lab they found with in the middle Orochimaru standing over a strapped down body of a young boy ,they watched in horror as the man plunged something in the boys chest before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. "Go" the Hokage said as he rushed over to the boy. As he reached the boy he saw the red chakra heal all kind of grieves wounds on the boy's body. He also saw the bandaged he had on his head and wondered what Orochimaru had covered up. While skilled in in medical ninjutsu he was after all the teacher of Tsunade he was not a medic he knew he was no expert. So he turned to the owl anbu but before he could ask she pushed him out of the way her hand already glowing green with a diagnostic jutsu active.

It did not take long before the Hokage heard the owl anbu gasp. "What is it he asked?" "First the villager gouged out his eyes" owl said. "What" he said. "Yes but Orochimaru transplanted a set of young byakugan eyes in him I wonder how he got them" owl responded. "How is Naruto we figure the rest out later" was the Hokage his responds. "Healing" the owl mask anbu said "the fox is repairing a lot of damage and Orochimaru got him thru the worst part he healed him up so he will be fine". "Why" the old man asked wondering what his student was up to. "Well my guess a new set of genetic experiments". "What did he do to him" the Hokage asked?

"Well the first thing are the eyes but I don't think that was his plan nor was the blood transfusion he gave the boy. The blood was so that he would not die of blood lose and well the eyes I think he knew that they were here and when he got here he saw it as an added bonus" the anbu sumorised. "So what did he do intensely" the hokage asked? "well he gave him an injection the research lab need to check over the needle we have but my best guess it's some kind of serum to change part of his DNA" the anbu said. "Can you tell me witch part and more importantly why". "Well the why is not that hard I think the fox keeps the boy alive with his chakra so I think Orochimaru saw this as a great subject to experiment on as he is very very hard to kill" owl said. "I see so to what" the Hokage asked? "well form what I can see now with my eyes and the jutsu is that he did something to his increase his elemental affinity I guess this is the first step to implant an elemental bloodline". "So that it will take better" the Hokage said. "That is my guess "the owl masked anbu said. "Do you see any kind of elemental identification results here?" "No I don't think he tested Naruto affinity he rushed him my guess is that he had another lab somewhere. also with his young age, His affinity is not really set yet but with the boost I guess it's more playable and with the next steps it would set his affinities in line with the bloodline he would be injected with". The Hokage sight and said "ok get him to the hospital I will send out a runner to Hiashi to meet me so we can talk about the boy's eyes. This whole affair might be a bit of a blessing in disguise." What do you mean the owl masked anbu asked? "laws that I made to protect Naruto form one part of the village is also blocking others to aide him like they want to now I might have found a loop hole with an older law that no one in the council would challenge not even the part that want to hurt Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1 A new live

Chapter one; A new live

Sarutobi was waiting for Hiashi and his father to make it to his office. He had decided to call the other old man as well. He knew that he had stepped down after Minato had taken over. To give the fourth cover form the Hyuuga in the council as Hiashi was a good friend of Minato and they had done a lot of mission together. He also knew that he kept most of the Hyuuga elder council form his son. And while he never looked like it he was a very agreeable man as was his son.

So he sight as they entered and before they could speak he waved his anbu away and put up a powerful privacy barrier. "Sit please" he said motion to the chairs in front of his desk. As they took their seat Hiashi asked "why you called us here"? "It's about Naruto" he answered not saying more waiting for their reaction. "What happened" Hiashi asked sounding a bit worried that showed how much he cared for the boy as he was a Hyuuga after all. "Well he was attacked by a mob was greatly injured we don't know how much so" the Hokage replied.

"What happened" was Hiashi his response? "We don't know how it started I will look in to that later. But one thing happened that changed everything" the Hokage explained. "Did the seal break or did the fox take over for a moment" Hiashi asked. "That was my first impression when I arrived. But after I examinant the wounds it turned out to be something worse." Before one of the Hyuuga could react he said "it was Orochimaru he took Naruto."

Before Sarutobi could say anything Hiashi said" the Hyuuga clan is ad your full disposal to track him and bring back young Naruto"." While I aspirated the offer greatly that will not be necessary. We have him back. As it turned out we think Naruto was too wounded for Orochimaru to take him to his main lab. So he used one of his old labs under the village" the Hokage replied. "How is the boy" the old Hyuuga asked speaking for the first time. "He will live Orochimaru healed him enough so the fox can handle it all but he did some other things" the Hokage explained. "Like what" the old man asked?" Two things one we don't know what it does yet was an injection in his heart when rushed the room" the Hokage started.

"But that is not why we are here" the old man said." You are correct Himori" Sarutobi said. "We found proof that Naruto eyes where gauche out his eyes. But Orochimaru had a set of byakugan eyes and implanted them in young Naruto" he continued. "What" Hiashi said shocked not really seeing the implication yet? Himori was quitted and after a moment said "so what are we going to do now". "That is why you are here" Sarutobi said "I have some ideas but I am not going to voice them for now. Hiashi said "now that he has byakugan eyes he is Hyuuga by law so we can take him in". "Yes" Sarutobi said "I was hoping you still wanted to take him in."

"I take him he might brighten up the clan after what happened last year. My daughter and Neji could use some like Naruto" Hiashi said." Yes he has spirit"" Sarutobi said" I hope this has not broking him". "We will heal him" Hiashi said "and as he is not form the Hyuuga blood he would not have to be sealed." "You are right but you can't take him Hiashi" Himori said. "What" the younger of the tow said. "When he was born it would not have been a problem, but with the elders as they are now and with your two daughters as they are it will be too risky" Himori explained. "What else do you want me to do place him in some branch family" Hiashi shot back. "We need to be careful" the old man said I have an idea.

"We take him in the clan don't worry Hiashi only you won't be his guardian" he continued. "Than whom "Hiashi asked? "I will" the old man said. This shocked both of the other men in the room. "I am part of the council, a main branch member they are still too afraid of us to move against me political. But we need someone else the clan cant refused but is trussed by all of us here" he went on. "And I guess you have someone in mind" Sarutobi said. "Yes I have but you are not going to like it much". "Try me" the Hokage said.

"Well as far as I know you have three anbu that regularly watch over Naruto both of his parent's students that are alive and in the anbu. But also one of Kushina old guards owl her code name is. She is a Hyuuga a very skilled medic and her contract will expire soon. I think until this day every one hoped she would re op as an anbu. But what if she retired became a medic in the clan and a guard" the old Hyuuga started. "For whom" Hiashi asked. "Naruto and me he needs a lot of training if he still wants to be a ninja she could help me with that and any other things" he finished. "That could work" Sarutobi said "I will miss her but I think that is for the best.

"What about Goru" Hiashi said talking about Himori current guard? "Well I was thinking I gave him recommendation to join the anbu. He would love it and the council would see it as good sign while we lose an influential anbu we at least get a new one in the anbu. We all know that there are very few anbu in the Hyuuga clan mostly because that cursed seal we still use" Himori responded. "If he gets thru the test I would be glad to have him "Sarutobi said "but you said you wanted to teach Naruto yourself". "Yes "Himori said "with his tanned and his chakra capacity form his mother side he will need a lot of work also we all know he was not treaded right in the orphanage and most like will be on the academy we school a lot of the children of the clan our self we have capable teachers only a few go to the ninja academy it's not strange for a branch member to join the ninja core only when a class takes the final exam."

"Well you can train him for now after he is healed up he is not due to enter the academy for another year" Hiruzen responded. "Well there are two things I need to teach him about and one you are not going to like "Himori said. "What is it "Hiruzen asked? "Well his burden he will see that his chakra is different and will want to know why" Himori explained. "And if we lie about that it could hurt his trust in us and the village later on". "When you think he needs to know I will talk to him" Sarutobi said" it should be me to inform him about it so what is the other point". "Well due to his time in the orphanage he is likely to have low self-esteem and he would want a reason besides the eyes we are helping him" Himori said. "We can make up a reason" Hiashi said. "We could "Himori said "but I would like to tell on that is the truth or at least part of it it's also one we could give the elder council". "You can't tell him about his father it's to danger" Sarutobi said" he needs to be at least chunnin for that and I think Jiraiya would want to tell him that". "I guessed as much" Himori said "so I wanted to tell him about his mother I know you have some scrolls form her we could give him later when he is a gennin". What has Kushina to do with the elder council "Hiashi asked?

"She nothing much they didn't particular like her but they respected her what it has to do with is the Uzomaki clan like the Senju we had a very good band with them before the fall of whirlpool village. You know that I had the council in a place where I commissioned a new bird seal one that had not the controlee factor in it form the Uzomaki clan. The counteracted had been signed weeks before the fall. They had not been able to finish my commission" Himori told the other men. "Really I never knew this "Hiashi said. "Yes they trusted the Uzomaki clan a great deal and we as well as the rest of the village didn't reach them in time we could spin it as we owe the boy a debt of honor we can pay now that Orochimaru placed a set of byakugan eyes in him" he went on.

But before they could continue getting there story straight when an anbu opened the door to his office interrupting the barrier the anbu bowed and said "lord Hokage the council request your presents". "That is fast" Sarutobi said "tell them Hiashi and I will be there in five minutes". After the anbu left Sarutobi said "you can tell him but I would like to be there". "Of course" Himori said. "Good Himori need you to go to the hospital check over Naruto he should be waking up it would be good for you to be there when he wakes I will be there after the meeting" Sarutobi said.

"Also get owl to get a sample of DNA form the eyes and have Goru find out who they did belong to before Naruto got them. An angry Hyuuga that lost a family member again by Naruto is not something I want to find out later" Hiruzen ordered. "Of course "Himori said "I will get on it with your permission I would also inform owl of our plans of her if there is time. It would be best if she knows soon there will be questions from within the anbu but better make sure that it will not be too many."


	3. Chapter 2 Tables are turned

Chapter two; Tables are turned

Sarutobi and Hiashi entered the council chambers and it felt silence. When they took their respected places Homaru stood and said I speak for all of us when I asked you what has happened and how the container was involved. Well the Hokage said some terrible things have happened and Naruto was in the middle point of it but not in a way you all think. So let me tell you what happened.

So the Hokage gave them the brought strokes of what had happened and when he was finish the council was shocked in to, to silence a fat civilian broke it by saying you should lock the boy up until we know what Orochimaru did with him. As he said that Sarutobi was thinking well at least he didn't asked for Naruto head. He looked back on the councilor point on the matter while he didn't like Naruto he never real called for his death he just wanted him out of the way but he saw his potential as a weapon he was most likely in Danzo his pocked. But before he could speak up Hiashi said you will do no such thing. And why n Koharu asked? Because if you do you will have to answer to me and the rest of the Hyuuga clan. And why would that be Fusaku the head of the Utchia clan asked. Because of the experiment Orochimaru performed on Naruto he now has a set of byakugan that makes him a Hyuuga by law. And after the Hokage informed me and my father of this my father has taken in Naruto as his worth. This shocked the whole council. The civilian part where already a bit affright of the Hyuuga clan and its power while the ninja side knew all too well of Himori maybe one of the greatest juken user that ever lift eh stepped down as clan head after the fourth had taken office letting Hiashi his friend join him in the political arena. It was rumored the old man died over grief of his death son. It seems those rumors where wrong Danzo thought. He was angry ad Orochimaru inside he had destroyed a number of planes he had to take over Naruto care. Sure he was displeased with the villagers attacking Naruto like they did. But as long there was no permanent damage he could live with it gave him an opening when it escalated to take over the boy care. Now with him being a Hyuuga and a ward of some one that was as feared as Himori would not be an easy feed. He had lost his change until he took the Hokage position that would take some time before he could take over there where at least two prominent ninja who is the council choose above him while both would be hard to get. But he knew Jiraiya would take over the position if only to stop him from taking it. No for now the boy was out of his reach he thought it back not voice his opinion about it so no one knew his irritation about it.

Add the same time in the hospital Himori informed owl of the plan and while she was sad to leave the anbu she also felt honored that the Hokage and Himori thought her good enough for this position. He told her she had proven herself long after lady Kushina taken her as a guard and was respected on her own skills. Her medical skills making her extremely good candidate for the position as his and Naruto guard as well gave her good cover with in the Hyuuga clan as she would be high up in there medic program. Witch was highly respected with in the village. As they were talking about the medical program of the Hyuuga there was a grown form the bed in the room. Owl turned and said relax Naruto you are in the hospital you are save. As she said this Naruto sub and said so it was not a horrific nightmare they got me this time. I am sorry to say they did Naruto owl said. And as I can't see now they really did gauche out my eyes. Yes and no Naruto you lost your eyes but what do you remember after that. Well there was more stabbing and they pulled out my finger nails.

Naruto heard a growl but continued after that there was the most horrible laugh I ever heard and there was a lot of screaming first I thought it where the anbu and the old man. But as the screams stopped there was a laugh and the old man would not allow his anbu to be that mad. And after that it's all blank. Ok that is very good Naruto. But that man that laughed he did some things to you and we don't know what. Can I still be a ninja Naruto asked fear deep in his voice? Yes owl said with a smile in her voice maybe an ever better one that you could have been before the Hokage will explain some more about it when he gets here. But know that you had eye transplanted back in to you Naruto it will take some time but as it looks now you will be able to see again. Did you do it owl. No Naruto I wish I had done it but I don't think you will be able to thank that person ever. Why Naruto said. As it was not an act of kind ness that made that person do it just a sick way of using you. Lord Hokage will explain. I leave you with elder Himori and I get is that one. Who is that elder Himori I never heard of him. He will tell that you later Naruto just rest while I get lord Hokage to explain.

It didn't take long for Sarutobi to arrive. When owl interrupted the council meeting and told him Naruto was awake. He said I think you all know what you wanted to know when this meeting was called. Naruto just woke up and I need to inform him of what happened and how his live will change. And how he won't be staying in the orphanage any more. With this he left now one saw the councilor responsible for the different orphanage around town shrink in his chair as he said his last part.

As he entered the room he said Naruto Kun I am so sorry this happened but can you tell me why you were out in the street ad that time of the night any way. Well Naruto said shy as the orphanage kicked me out last week I don't really have a place to go to and hide form the mobs ad night. As he said this he shrunk back in the bed as four very strong source of killing intend where released in the room.

Owl quickly seeing what it was doing with Naruto said lord Hokage should I set Ibliki on it to find out what happened and the orphanage. Yes the man said tell him not to hold back I want to know what has happened. That was when Himori spoke for the first time since Naruto was awake and said you won't have to go back there Naruto we already have a new place for you to live and I think you will like it.

Has it to do with what happened to me. Yes and no Naruto it has partly to do with what happened to you but that mostly gave me the opening in the law to make it so all parties involved wanted to do this for a long time but due to things that are not imported for you to know now we couldn't do it. It's what that laughing man did to me isn't it. Yes Sarutobi said with a sad voice.

While he gave you back your eyesight he first stole those eyes form someone else killing them in the process. How do you know Naruto asked thinking it defending the man that did it to be the least he could do. Sarutobi smiled a sad smile but it was Himori that answered his question because of the kind of eyes you have now. They are special part of the Hyuuga bloodline. When he saw the question look on Naruto face he said. It's a family trade only the Hyuuga clan has giving those special ninja skills. Ow Naruto said. To have those eyes work in you the must be taken out of a person around the same age as you that had not had a seal on them. A what Naruto asked?

Not importuned now Naruto the old man said. What you need to know that he took the eyes out of another child. Hey I don't want a set of stolen eyes the person they belonged to can have them back I will become a ninja another way. All the adults smiled and Sarutobi said as noble as that is Naruto the man who put those eyes in you is extremely ruthless and would not have let the child live to let anyone know what he had done. We think he covered it up with a fire the old man said. He saved those eyes especially for an opportunity like you for a long time. Who was he Naruto asked?

That does not mater right now when you are all better and start learning about him in other ways I will tell you about him Sarutobi said. Now you need to know some of the continuance those eye bear with them Naruto. What do you mean jiji Naruto asked? Well those eyes make you part of the Hyuuga clan Naruto the Himori said. That means Hiashi said we will take you in teach how to use those eyes and all the other things you need to know. Why I me is it just the eyes Naruto aked?

As we said we wanted to do this for you a long time Sarutobi said. It has to do with your mother Naruto. My mother the boy said with a shocked voice. Yes I never told you about her as she had too much enemies for you to know it would have been dangers. She was a great powerful ninja many people were afraid of making her angry. What happened Naruto asked? For now know that she died making sure you lived there was an attack when you were born. She loved you so much she gave her live so you would live Naruto never forgets that.

But why we wanted to do that for you Himori said was that she was the last of a powerful clan. I have a clan Naruto said. No Sarutobi said you have two well you are the last of one so I don't know how much of a clan you are on that side. It doesn't matter Himori said we as the Hyuuga clan owe the Uzomaki clan a great debt of honor. So it would be our honor to make sure there last heir grows up to be a splendid ninja of witch his ancestors would be proud. Really Naruto said. Yes Himori said I will teach you myself when you are all health up we will started. Naruto smiled and the prospect to start his ninja training.

**AN: here are the first two chapters of my story. let me know what you all think about if there is some intrest i will review and publish the other chapters i have. it might turn in to an M story later on tough but i will warn you before it happens so you will know.**


	4. Chapter three A slow start to greatness

Chapter three; A slow start to greatness

8 years later Naruto was making his way to the academy he knew he would pass the test. For the past 8 years he had trained for it. Himori had made some games of it in the beginning he had done it later for himself pranking people. He still remembered the day four years ago when he and Neji sparred for the first time together. Neji beat him but barely a week later he got his rematch beating Neji only this time he didn't use strict juken attacked he had gone watching some chunnin and jonin train and noticed the Hyuuga didn't kick so for the next weak he had worked on a few kicks and leg swipes he could use.

After his victory Neji claimed he had cheated. Himori stepped out of the shadows and asked how Naruto had cheated. When Neji told the old man he had used his legs to attack Himori asked him how that was cheating. Neji said we were having a juken fight in a pure juken fight I would beat him. You are correct Neji you are one of the most talented juken user I have ever seen and I have seen a lot of them. So it would be terrible stupide of Naruto to fight you with pure juken head on talented and skilled as he is on the juken department he can't touch you.

So as you too had a Tai jutsu match in which you assumed he would be only using juken. He tried something else he analyzed what both of you knew of juken and found a point both of you where lagan in. and while you further refined what you both of you already knew he looked farther than the clan observed some other styles and found a point the juken is lagging in. really Naruto asked? Yes Himori said very few juken users ever see it Neji a true prodigy of the juken never thought about it. Only in some of the most advanced kata of the juke kicks are used. You sought out a training field to learn about fighting in general not the juken specific and saw this small flaw in the juken.

A skilled juken fighter mostly takes out an advisory before it can become an issue so no one thought of fix that part. But we three can work on that now we know of it. We three Neji crocked why would you teach me elder Himori. Well you are my grandson, son of my death son I do care about you now join Naruto and me as we analyze how Naruto beat you and how you beat him last time. Learn from one another. It did not take long for Himori to set Neji straight as to what happened the night his father died and Neji was a much nicer person after that a bit stiff and formal but a great sparring partner.

And while Neji had specialized in the juken art. Naruto had broth end his horizon worked on a few ninjutsu and try to use other fighting's styles. He also masters some kenjutsu what was frowned up by most Hyuuga. Only Himori and Koria there guard and an ex anbu understood, she taught him a lot about it. As well as all kind of other tricks. What no one told Naruto he was easily a low chunnin in skill now his physical needed some work but he was only twelve he had a morning routine that most new gennin could not even do in a whole day. But Himori trained him in a lot of field so he was not really a master in one. But he had a sharp mind without a lot of the normal inhibiters most ninja had. So he made his way to the academy. He would do his graduation test with Neji class.

Naruto did not exceptional well in the exam sure he passed with flying collars. But he had hold back most of his skills making him a middle student in the written part. And he scored passible scores with throwing and taijutsu, with ninjutsu he just did the required three jutsu. It took him the utmost concentration to make a clone. He had just too much chakra he could only make one passable clone at best or at least a regular clone Koria had thought him the shadow clone while he did not use it in training he could make multiple of them in sparing matches. When Himori had caught him doing that he had praised the boy for the inventive new way to use that jutsu but that he couldn't use it out side of his taijutsu training just yet.

When you are a gennin we talk about it some more but none of the examiners knew this of course as the shadow clone was an A rank jutsu Naruto learned in an afternoon. Naruto went over the score in his head as he listens to the team placement. It took a while but his name was not called out so when the sensei was done Naruto asked sensei in what team will I be placed? The sensei looked at him with a dark look before he said I don't know all it says here you are to report to the Hokage. Well I am going good luck to all of you and I will be seeing you. With that he jumped out of a window he just opened. The sensei shook his head but said nothing.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower as he was outside he decided against busting in he was a ninja now so he would go thru the door like all the other ninja. Meanwhile in the Hokage office the old man looked around to see a few of his most trussed jonin and advisers. And said I still have a problem placing Naruto there is no team for him as the numbers are wrong for it. And there are no jonin that want to take him. He looked around to his entire adviser if any of them had an idea how to work this out.

Kakashi was not here he knew he would take the boy but the council would have a fit and strip him of that rank with in a year when the Utchia past the exam. He could of course find a Hyuuga jonin to take him but he had talked with Himori about it and they thought it best if he found someone else while Naruto was very skilled in the use of juken the art and was one of the best young students he had ever seen only his sons and Neji would pass him in that. But that was not Naruto he had the skill to even beat them with juken if he wanted. He just didn't have the drive to only work on the juken he was a more al round fighter it showed that in the way he attacked the weak point of the juken.

I will take him Ibliki said shocking every one. What someone said? Not as my apprentice he doesn't has the hart for that he is to kind. But he has great potential as a shinobi I can't find him some extra teacher when I don't have time. Its al temporary any way. You are right of course the Hokage said than its set he should be here any moment so you all can leave I need to inform Ibliki about some things.

As they had all left Sarutobi said so you guessed who he is then. Of course it's not that hard any way he looks a lot like him. So you understand that Jiraiya will take him on as an apprentice. I understand Ibliki said so I will work on some areas he needs work. Sarutobi was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. There will he be Sarutobi said. And he was right after he called enter Naruto walked in.

As he bowed he said jiji you wanted to see me. Ibliki frowned ad this but said nothing waiting to see the Hokage responds. It's good of you to come so quickly. Well Naruto said I didn't have much choice in the mater as I don't have a team in the placement meeting. Sorry about that Naruto kun Sarutobi said but as you noticed there was no one left and as you know your burden doesn't make you a much wanted student. I see Naruto said a bit dejected.

No you don't Sarutobi said I have found a permeated teacher for you one of my students but it will take some time for him to swing back to village and start your training. So I also found you a temporary sensei. I want you to meet Ibliki Morino the head of the anbu I&amp;T department. I think you can learn a lot of him but he needs to test your real skill Naruto because you held back a lot of skill in the exam. What do you mean Ibliki said speaking for the first time.

Well Naruto tell your sensei who has been your sparring partner for the last years. Well Neji but what of it. Well as you know Neji was the top of his class by far. And you kept up with him all the time form the spar I saw you two about where even. And I also know you learned the shadow clone jutsu in an afternoon. Which is a great feat for an A rank forbidden jutsu. Especially for a ten year old Sarutobi said.

Ibliki was a bit shocked by this. But Sarutobi continued with also I watched you throw senbon around as well as kunai and shurigun so I know you trained yourself to hit nerve points for quite some distends away and also even some tenketsu. So you're Tai jutsu, Nin jutsu and your weapon skills are not what you showed them to be. And as I know your teachers I also know you also could have aced the written exam. Well I could have done better but I also learned deception is one of the pillars of being a shinobi. You are right there Ibliki said but as your sensei I need to know what to teach you and the Hokage need to know what you can do so that he can find the best place in the ninja core. Of course Naruto said bowing a bit. Good now that you know that meet me tomorrow and training ground 56 and I will see what you are made of.

The next morning Naruto was early he was the first of the training ground. But he didn't have to wait long before Ibliki arrived with two chunnin. Ibliki sensei Naruto said giving the large man a sight bow. Good to see you are early shows me you are eager to learn I like that. He didn't look ad Naruto but to the two chunnin. Well he said as he turned to Naruto again I brought these two for you to beat up first so I can see how you move after that I will see what you got. I told them not to hold back on you Naruto so be ready. First a Tai jutsu match sees if you are as good as the Hokage thinks you are. We will see Naruto said as he took his stance.

Naruto waited for the chunnin to charge he didn't move a muscle as he waited for the chunnin to move. As the chunnin saw Naruto wasn't going to make the first move he charged hoping to rush the gennin. Btu Naruto blocked all his punches closing all the chakra points he could hit. As they started to find a rhythm Naruto ducked and sinned and kicked the chunnin legs form under him shocking him as Hyuuga didn't use a there legs to attack as the chunnin took up his stance. Naruto rushed him and said you are in my field of division and he said eight trigram thirty two palms. And with an astonishing speed he hit the chunnin thirty two times with great force closing all the chunnin major chakra points. Naruto moved back seeing if the chunnin would get back up to continue. You win the chunnin groaned in pain. I would like to point out one opening you gave I didn't take advantage of. What are you talking about the chunnin asked a bit protrude? When I did my spin kick I could also have kicked upwards hitting you in the groin I am pretty sure that would have been a winning blow. Ibliki laughed and said I would have taken that shot. Next time I might as well but this was about me showing my skill not taking out my opponent in the most efficient way. You have a point there Ibliki said.

Naruto watched and said so now we see how good I am with ninjutsu. I don't have a wide repute. That is ok the chunnin said taking out Bo staff show me what you got. Without saying a word Naruto threw a set of senbon and making a few hand seals he said shadow senbon jutsu. Making 3 senbon in to sixty making the chunnin duck for cover while using his Bo staff to bad them away. So Naruto took out a kunai but instate of throwing it straight ad him he threw it in the air. The chunnin laughed said it think you miss that way. Really Naruto said going to the same hand seals as before and calling out shadow kunai jutsu. Making it rain kunai. And as they were raining on the chunnin Naruto started to go to another set of hand seals a bit longer than before and he called out lighting rod shock jutsu. Shooting out a large spark of lighting that was shooting thru the fallen kunai all around the chunnin making it unable for him to avoid the attack. Doing another set of hand seal to hit the chunnin again before he could recover Naruto called out Wind Release: Great Breakthrough jutsu but he was a bit to slow the chunnin could use the chakra to stay on the ground. Naruto seeing this made a single hand seal making five shadow clones. As Ibliki seeing them going to the same hand seals as before he called that is enough Naruto I see you know what you are doing with the jutsu you have.

He Naruto walked up to him he said to the two chunnin you two can go now. There are few things I want to test Naruto on but that is more his mind than anything else.

So Naruto Ibliki said show me some of the seals you made. How did you know I started to work on seals? Two reasons first you are an Uzomaki, Uzomaki are always great with seals secondly the Hokage told me. Well I only am just above the beginner's level but I made some storage seals some trigger seals and a few explosive tags. Naruto showed Ibliki what he got and the gruff man was impressed witch was a hard thing to do. Well now that I know your lever of sealing skills we work on that as well. Naruto he said we won't do a lot of mission mostly the mission I do are not for fresh gennin. Secondly I am here to bring up your over all skill for when your permanent sensei arrives back. Now let's see how smart you are and Ibliki pulled out a shogi board

Later that evening Ibliki reported to the Hokage his findings on young Naruto. His Tai jutsu was good he beat up one of his chunnin after all. It was a bit strange for a Hyuuga with him using kicks my chunnin underestimated him and paid the price. While I am not the best ad tai jutsu myself I belief I can help him with the brought strokes and as he still lives in the Hyuuga compound I guess he can get help on his juken from them far better than form me.

His ninjutsu is limited for a ninja but he knows far more jutsu I belief than any fresh gennin does especially a Hyuuga as they tend to specialize in tracking and taijutsu. His throwing skills are top notch not much I can do on that then there is his sealing skills above anything I could have hoped for in a gennin but he is an Uzomaki so that does explains a lot the thing is he is near my level I can supplied him with some scrolls but that is it I can teach him how to do it. And is over all intelligent is high a played a game of shogi against him and I felt like I was playing against a Nara on something.

What do you mean a new voice asked and Shikaku the Nara clan head stepped out of the shadows? Well he observes the game like a Nara does seeing what someone is going to do a head of time. Only when you play enough shogi games you learn there are patterns to the game certain move result in certain actions of your opponent. Naruto just don't think like any other he does things I never had thought of most work really well I won the game but it was a hard game to win. The Hokage and the Nara clan head smiled and Shikaku said well you should sent him over some time I would love to play against him myself some time I love a shogi challenge. Well I might do that but you need to agree to teach him about tactics. If he proves a challenge it would be my pleasure Shikaku said.

So what about his kenjutsu skills Sarutobi asked? I didn't test them I didn't know he was trained in it to any degree I just put it on the list of things to do as he was wearing that short blade. He knew the basic style of the Uzomaki ad least the short sword part. How did he learn that Ibliki asked? I gave Himori a copy of some of the Uzomaki scrolls Kushina left for him. The sword style he knows is far from complete. I have the more scrolls for him also the joining form for a single hand katana. You have these scrolls yes and some others on weapons the Uzomaki clan used as well as some of their signatory jutsu and there Tai jutsu. So when are you going to give it to them. Well I was going to present these to him after he graduated the gennin exam but I changed my mind. So what are you going to do with them Ibliki asked? Me nothing you are going to give them to him tomorrow. Why I Ibliki asked?

Naruto the Hokage said. You might not see it but he has trust issues. Outside me a select few of my anbu, six or seven Hyuuga and a very select group of other people outside of that group he is always on guard. I felt something was of but completely on his guard. Yeah he is he doesn't even feel save in my office but he has learned to mask it very well. I only know because I know him so long I doubt if Hiashi knows buts possible. If you give him these moments of his mother you will raise enough in his eye for you to find a way in and earn his trust.

So the next morning Ibliki was waiting for Naruto with a large scroll. He watched the boy walked up and wondered what the boy would say when he saw what he had for him. As he sat against a three he motioned for Naruto to take a seat across form him. As Naruto sad down he said Naruto the Hokage asked me to give you some things he has been holding for you. With that he put the large storage scroll in between them. And started to unseal some boxes and scrolls the last one he pulled out of the scroll he handed to Naruto. It thinks you should start with this one. As Naruto broke the seal on the scroll he dropped when he saw who it was form.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When you're reading this something's went wrong and I died the day you were born. First know that this in no way was your fault. Most likely it was your fathers. I am just kidding as clumsy as he might be sometimes he is a great ninja without any eagle in the lands. No I don't know what went wrong. If I have to feature a guess there was some kind of attack when I was in labor and my seal broke. Btu knows what after has happened that the greatest regret in my live will always be not being there for you when you needed a mother. So now that we have established that I cannot help you in person let me help you in sprit. In these scrolls and boxes are my jutsu, techniques and my weapons. Learn how to use them master to a level I never reached. As they are all what is left of the once feared Uzomaki clan. As far as I knew I was the last of the clan as well as the heir to its name. As I am now death use what our ancestors once where what I once was to your advantage. I have faith in you Naruto kun that you will be the one that will let your enemies whisper in fear of the Uzomaki once more. I can tell you all about what we once where. But there are scrolls with the history in my possessions. I don't know how old you are when you read this nor do I know where you live. I hope with all my heart that you are at least halve as love now as when I was till careening you around in my womb that way I can rest save in knowing you are one of the most loved children in the village. Also I need to ask you a favor do not carry any ill will to the fourth Hokage as to what he did to you. I doubt he survived what he was planning to do when the seal broke. The fool he didn't knew I knew what he was up to but I knew. After it involved you so I knew what he was to do. Don't see being the jailer of the Kyuubi as a curse or a burden. But use it to your advantage. It was one of my greatest regrets in my ninja live that I hadn't taken the time to master the control of its chakra. The few bits I learned to control where some of my greatest assets. But they are also different for every container so I can give you any hints to what they will be for you. Next to the scrolls of our family I also left my greatest early possessions to you. My armor witch won't do you much good as it's for girls. But you can use my blades it they were given to me by a shogun in the land of iron after I saved his daughters live on a mission where I broke my blade. So as a thank you he commissioned a set of blades for me form the finest weapon smith on the land of iron daimyo court by far the best blade user and makers in the whole of the elemental nations. Also the only country all ninja are afraid of. Then only clan that had some dealings with them where the Uzomaki as we were master of seals and blades they liked that and they suck ad making seals them self so they looked to us for that. You can find all that stuff out later on your own while looking thru the scrolls. I hope you find all the happiness I found in my live and understand why I wright this letter witch such a heavy hard my dear Naruto._

_I will always love you more than you can imagine _

_Your loving mother,_

_Kushina Uzomaki_

Naruto read the letter nine times before looking up with tears in his eyes he thanked Ibliki for the letter not caring about the rest ad that moment. It took him nearly half an hour to ground him again and to start looking in the boxes and thru the scrolls. It did not take long to find the ken and Tai jutsu scrolls. He did notice that the kenjutsu style matched what he already knew for the short sword. He had a suspicion the old man had copied it for him form one of these scrolls. But what surprised him the most was they Tai jutsu scrolls. As he looked over the style it was very different than the juken but there were also some very glaring similarities and it shocked him. While the juken was designed for small taps this style used brutal strikes to take out the vital points. But the style also used for arms to block and open palms to strike a bit like the Hyuuga. But the most glaring different was that this style use d the legs in a very efficient way. He smiled at the elegance of it. If he could combine this style with the juken it could be very much his thing the overall method was a bit of a slow style but he could work with that them juken had its eight trigram speed elements he could integrated in the style. It would take some work but he was all about hard work.

After Naruto was done with the scrolls he started to pen boxes. The first he found where the blades and his mother had been right these where absolutely beautiful truly a work of art. As he opened and unsealed her armour he saw that it was not real one armour but large array of armour parts that made it up and that they could be used in different fashions. He even noticed that the flag jacked his mother had worn in her regular duties was different for the once he saw on shinobi now. Ibliki explained that this one was custom made for his mother so that parts of her armour could be attached to it. He checked of it was his size but the shape was all wrong. He did decided to take them for arm protectors form the box to wear. He also made a note to himself to get some of the other basic components of the armour to wear. They might not be in the same league as his mother's armour they would keep him saves for now until he could commission armour like that of his own.

Ibliki on his part just watched the boy he was not surprised by the amount of emotion displaced by the boy. And he understood that Naruto whole word image had shifted with that letter. He had an origin now. He had always been the village piranha even with in the Hyuuga clan he only had their eyes by hand of Orochimaru. While he was not blamed for that act nor was he shunned by the Hyuuga for his burden like the rest of the village but he was treated like a bit of an outsider. This was accented by Naruto behaviour of pranking the people that wronged him even it was to great delight of the anbu and the Hokage when they were not on the revising end of it. But also in how he trained himself. He was a genius there was no doubt that even in the Hyuuga clan. His skill in the juken made that clear.

But he was looked down on by them for the way he took interest in other ninja arts outside the juken. There were rumours in the village that Himori the gentle but stern ex clan head punched anyone who dared to look down on Naruto for wanting to understand where he came from. Even going so far as to cripple a branch member that was teaching him without using the cage bird seal. Showing just how serious he was about this after that none had spoken about it but it did not change the way change the way. He watched as Naruto was done with looking thru the scrolls and started to seal them up in the large scroll again. Naruto he said there is one more thing as Naruto looked up to him he said I have gotten something for you as well.

He removed a sealing scroll from his coat and unsealed a black box from it. As he handed it to Naruto he said I know you would rather use your mother's blades but you are still too small to use them and to untrained to wield them. In a few years I know you will use them in the same way she did but until than think its better if you sue these they are scaled down blades for someone about your size. See them as training blades until the time you can give your mother's blade the wielder they deserve.

Thank you Ibliki sensei Naruto said standing and giving him a small bow. After he stood straight and attached the blades in their place. The shorter one on his lower back and the larger one on his back. Ibliki smiled ad him and said you're welcome. As he stood as well he said now Naruto I am going on a mission for a week. And you have yet to reach the skill level so you can join me without me worrying for your safety so I have made arrangements with a jonin I play carts with some times he is also one of the village most skilled wielder of a blade he will work with that new two bladed style you now have. This will have your priority but Himori informed me of your somewhat unorthodox training using shadow clones while you are ad it has a few of them work on that Tai jutsu style and how to fight with that chain. Because if you don't know how to wield it even a little it will be cumbersome to wear it with you. Hai Ibliki sensei Naruto said. Good Ibliki said that is all for today I suggest you take these scrolls back home as they are priceless and only mend for you. With that he shushined away. When he gets back that is the first jutsu I ask him to teach me Naruto said to him as he finished up sealing everything back up.

Himori watched Naruto return early form training. He of course knew the reason why he would make his way back home to speak to the boy see how he was. Now that he knew who his mother was he would tell him about her. While he didn't know her personally that well. But Hiashi did so he would get him to tell the boy some stories about her every child had the right to know about their parents. And it pained him that he had not been able to tell him before. He was broken out of his musing by some kind of commotion.

Some chunnin had spoken up about his blades and made some fun about his birth family. Normally Naruto would just say something back. But with the emotional sate he was in Himori could not predict him. He watched as the chunnin slung some ore insults ad him and was about to step in by using the cage bird seal when Naruto pointed ad a training ring. Himori had not heard him speak form where he stood. He stayed back in the crowd as they circled the ring with the two in it.

As they both activated there byakugan signalling they were ready. Nothing happened Naruto stood still waiting for his opponent to make the first move. This was unusual for juken fights. The user of the juken always liked to have the first strike so the chunnin rushed to Naruto. Naruto almost never rushed a juken fighter saying there was an opening just before the first strike. Himori never really noticed that as he mostly rushed in like all Hyuuga when he could. So instate of watching Naruto he watched the chunnin and as he raised his arm for the first strike he saw it and wondered why he never noticed it before in all the fights he had been in. He decided to talk with Hiashi about it. He watched as Naruto broke his defence in those first seconds a moment before his opening move could hit. As the chunnin stepped in a wide stance for their close couthers fight Naruto smiled and kicked straight up right in the chunnin groin with all his power.

The chunnin was lifted in the air a few feet as he came down Naruto said you are in my field of divination and he struck the falling chunnin with an eight trigram sixty four palms technique. Himori was amazed and a bit shocked by this fight the brutality of his first move shocked him as Naruto had pointed out this opening a number of times to him he like any other had ever taken him all to serious he had seen it after Naruto had mentioned that it was there but he never had taken the time to do something about it as he never had seen or heard anybody taking advantage of it until today that was. He was also amazed at how far Naruto had come with the sixty four palms technique while he had not mastered it he had reached the point he could use it in a fight. And quite effectively as he had just shown. He watched as the chunnin was taken of the field on a stretcher unconscious. He decided to take Naruto out of here before someone would do something referable or another council member would stumble on this event with Naruto still here. Naruto he said as he walked up I see you improved your sixty four palms technique quite a bit one more level and I think you can start working on the 128 palms. Before Naruto could respond he continued with let's take your stuff home and store it properly.

An hour later Hiashi made his way to his fatter house he needed to speak to him and Naruto. More than one of the Hyuuga saw they leave after Naruto sent a chunnin to the hospital. And while everyone was reluctant to speak of what provoked Naruto. It had worried him that the boy had reacted the way he did over the years Naruto had showed himself quite capable to use words to put any body in his place even him one time.

He smiled and how a six year old boy had pointed out while he was scolding the boy for something inconsuquensual how he and the other Hyuuga had branched in on his training and where disrupting his flow and how a preach of protocol it was. He smiled that day as he walked off without saying a thing to the boy. While Naruto never was one for protocol he knew who were and used that against them. And with him being him Naruto had developed a pretty thick skin if it involved insults or trash talks and he could give as well as he got.

So for him to send someone to the hospital for an altercation something must have happened. Or the boy had snapped either way he needed to know. He found the two in a part of his father library Naruto used. He saw that there where a huge amount of extra scroll that where definably not copies or form the Hyuuga library. He watched the two places a set of blades in a standard behind the desk Naruto used like a set of therapies. When he looked closer he understood what had happened apparently the Hokage had given Naruto his mother's scrolls this morning. The chunnin had most likely said something about his mother as he was returning with what she had left him. He was most likely in a heighten and broken emotional state when the chunnin had insulted him.

And Naruto had decided to use that chunnin as an outlet for his cropped up emotions. He cleared his trough and said she was a unique women your mother. You knew here Naruto asked? Yes she and my wife where friends very good friends. That was one of the reasons we took you in as well. You should join me for dinner sometime this week and I will tell you some stories about her I wish I could invited you tonight but there is a clan meeting and some things need to be cleared up ad it and I think it best you were not anywhere near it when it started. Naruto gulped when he remembered what Hiashi was talking about. So if you don't mind I would like to speak with Himori for a bit. Of course he said I was going to practise a bit any way I see you later Hiashi san Himori jiji he said and bowed slightly as he left the library.

Himori remained silent until Naruto had left the house and said you know I was about to discipline that chunnin with the seal when Naruto pointed to eth sparing ring. Really you saw the whole thing yes I even heard what the chunnin said. Not Naruto words as they w where a whisper and I was standing a way a bit in the shadows. Why Hiashi asked? Well I wanted to know how he was when I was not there he has become quite skilled in putting up a mask I wanted to see how he was without it fully on. His mask is better when someone is interacting with him Hiashi asked? Much better and like I thought he was confused and understandably so. So someone lit his fuse hours ago and that chunnin blew on it making him explode. You could say it that way but as I said I was about to punish the chunnin myself for the insults he made against Naruto.

Outside some things about his mother what set Naruto of he also called in how he got his eyes and how didn't aspirated them and lacked the skill to use them. Bit still that kick was a bit uncalled for Hiashi said. Maybe but he has been warring us about that opening in our defence for four years and I think only Neji his regular sparring partner has changed his defence a bit to close the gap. But if there was really such an opening some would have noticed before. Really who do you know that would consider such an attack as an opening move and I mean calculated not in the heat of battle? No respected ninja would do it. But why it's a perfectly good kick ad a vital area of your enemy. And I worry about this opening the other that he mentioned to me worries me far more. What do you mean Hiashi asked? A few weeks ago he came to me he said he noticed and opening in Neji stance for an instance I told him to talk to Neji about it he said that when he reviewed it that he had the same opening. I told him good now he could fix it.

He told me that was not what worried him it was a basic opening in the juken stance. Nonsense Hiashi said there is no such thing. That is what I thought but I told him after he told what it was I would look in to it. Why Hiashi said well like that kick Naruto looks different to the juken as he is not a thru juken fighter but he is a master in them. And that has never happened in the history of the Hyuuga clan ever before. Thru we never had some like Naruto in the clan before. So you said out of caution that you would look in to it. Yes and the thing is when Naruto used that opening on that chunnin is seen it clear as day. It was only a split second when he was making his opening move but it was only for a split second. So how bad is it Hiashi asked. Not that bad. And that why no one saw it before. Only a Tai jutsu specialist would notice it but not in a fight against a juken user.

Why Hiashi asked? The first move against a skilled Tai jutsu user you want to make the first hit and so the first move. Yeah that is why Hyuuga always open so quickly. Yeah while Naruto has a way of rushing in to situations head first. He does not do that in a Tai jutsu bout. He always makes the first move by countering if he can. And the opening palm strike gives an opening for just that every time we use it. Only a very skilled Tai jutsu user could profit on a wide scale on it. I think Gai might have figured this out but outside him I wouldn't know someone who could. So what is this opening Hiashi asked? I split second to break our opening defence it's what Naruto use to get the chunnin in a wide stance you know the rest. The thing is if he wanted to end the fight quick and deftly he could have. In that stumble Naruto lightly tapped the chunnin on his chest as he changed stance as well. But if he had wanted he could have used an open palmed strike on the chunnin heart. Killing him instantly Hiashi said. Come with me I will ask Naruto to show you.

As they arrived at the training they saw Naruto going thru some unknown kata very slowly like he had just learned them and was familiarizing himself with them. Naruto Himori called out making the boy stop. I want you to show Hiashi the opening you used first in the fight you had with that chunnin I will attack you ad chunnin speed and I want you to repeat youth whole opening move.

Hiashi watched as his fatter moved a slow speed for him but what would have bent eh speed the chunnin had used earlier. He watched in shock as Naruto blocked his fatter opening move in such a way he could just step in his defence and tapped him on the heart making him step back in a wide stance that gave Naruto the same opening he had used to kick the chunnin. And while the second opening was very painful it did not worry him nearly as much as the first. Because as Naruto had showed he could easily use an open palm strike to take out the heart of the opponent killing him instantly. Thank you Naruto for the demonstration he said as he walked of deeply in thought.

As Hiashi walked of Naruto said so Himori jiji you found that opening as well. I did it was a very exception thing you did with finding it


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting

Chapter four; Meeting

It was almost a year after Naruto became a gennin and Ibliki was watching him taking apart four of his chunnin with only Tai jutsu. He chuckled as he saw Naruto take out two of them in quick succession. He would never get tired of watching Naruto dance over a battle field. He was about to put an end to it when a new voice said he looks like his father when he does that doesn't he. Yes they have the same air in battle true artistes of death. But I need to pull your mission with Naruto. Ibliki turned to the Hokage and said why I could use his help tanking out that bandit camp and keep the leader alive. Yeah well I just got word Jiraiya is on his way and will be here any day now and I don't know how long he is going to stay so I want Naruto here and ready to leave so that he can start with his real apprenticeship. I understand Ibliki said but I can postpone this mission so I won't be here. I know that is why I am telling you now so you can say your good bye to him I know you have bounded. I will inform him later now I have to save these two chunnin. So they can take the other two to the hospital. To later Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto throw some senbon with great accuracy and the two chunnin knocking them out instantly. Well done Naruto Sarutobi called out.

Hey Hokage jiji what are you doing here wont the council get mad if don't finish all the paperwork. Sarutobi grumbled something no one heard before speaking up and said I came here to inform you and Ibliki that your real sensei will be returning any day now I just got word that he is on his way back here. Finally Naruto and as he said it he turned to Ibliki and said you have thought me a lot and have gotten me some excellent trainers it's just I want to take it to the next level. I understand I didn't really teach you Naruto just pointed you in the right way gave some tips and supplied sparing partners for you. And outside some integration techniques we never had any in-depth discussions. On how to use chakra I know u did this with Himori but he is not really your sensei either. But for what is worth when I do take a student I hope he has the same drive as you even if you're crazy like Gai some times. The three of them laughed and Sarutobi said his good bye letting them to say there piece in private.

What neither Naruto nor Ibliki knew was that Jiraiya was already in the village he had arrived early that morning and after speaking with Sarutobi he had picked a spot to observe Naruto in his regular training schedule. And he was waiting for Sarutobi in his office as he had decided to leave his new student and his old sensei a moment of privacy. He would catch up with him after he left the village this afternoon to speak about Naruto skills and if there where anything he should know. He could force all the answer out of Naruto when they start working together. But it would be better for their bond if would not have to he would also have to speak with Himori about how Naruto had been over the last years. He had of course exchanged letters with the man ever since he found out he had taking in his godson. He had also decided when he watched Naruto to teach Naruto the principles of his father Tai jutsu not the actual moves. He had seen Naruto had moves enough of his own. The principle of the hummingbird style was the hardest thing to learn and use rather than its move witch where ratter basic. As Sarutobi entered he asked how he was. Far better than I thought he would be. He is far more skilled than Minato was when he was that age. He is very skilled and he keeps growing as long as he is challenged or he fined a challenge for himself. Yeah I heard you mentioning Gai are there something I should know? Well a few months ago Ibliki discovered by coincident that his senses outside his eye are also highly evolved so he set the task for himself after a few training sessions with a Inuzuka hunter nin to fight four of his clones for an hour with his eyes closed. What kind of clones Jiraiya? Shadow clones ad first he just destroyed every clone or got hit but he is up to half an hour with four clone and has reached an hour once with two clones left. How is he on team work Jiraiya asked? Well he is a natural leader. He trains team work and collaborations techniques in the most basic forms with his clones. But Ibliki had him lead a couple of his chunnin on some of his mission and he pulled it off every time. Ad least the chunnin he has spared with. They would know he would beat the crap out of them if they were difficult. He drives to learn though Sarutobi said reminds me of Minato. And with the determination of his mother it's a dangers combination for others. And for himself Jiraiya said but I need to get going I want to bump in to Ibliki outside the gate so I need to be of as he is about to leave. Well I see you tomorrow morning than Naruto will be here around nine. See you than Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window.

The next morning Naruto was early he was egger to meet his new sensei for real this time. As he entered the Hokage office the old man was talking to someone else. As he saw Naruto he called ah you are early good thing I expected you to be. Naruto I want you to meet my student Jiraiya of the sannin. Jiraiya Naruto said bowing a bit to him. Well he has some manors Jiraiya said. Well a lot more then you and you turned out fine any way Naruto Jiraiya here will be your sensei. Why Naruto asked why he would be my sensei. There are a few reasons Jiraiya said but the most imported one is my student the fourth would have wanted that you are his legacy after all. While that is the main reason the old man here has also told me good stories about you that showed me you have the kind of sprit I look for in a student. Then there is also the fact you are dabbling in seals as a seal master myself it's hard to find someone to pass my knowledge to. Last but not least Orochimaru he did some terrible things to you and as I could not kill him the last time we fought it's partly my fourth that that happened to you. All but the last reasons are good reason Naruto said. Orochimaru his actions are his own and no one but him should pay for that. Also it might sound a bit weird but in a strange way I might be a bit great full for what Orochimaru did to me. When Sarutobi and Jiraiya gave him a worrying look Naruto said he gave me something that seemed out of reach before he experimented on me. As he saw them thing Naruto said not these eye or any of the other thing changes he made to me but by placing these eyes in me he gave me a family and friends and for that part I am great full. He could see the relief on their faces as they thought he was great full for the power Orochimaru gave him. All the other thing he gave me are just tools and with the help of some of my family and friends I learned how to wield those tools quite well. That you have Jiraiya said but I am here to take you to a whole other level. Well Sarutobi said as he looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk I leave you to that than, I have some paperwork that needs to finish.

Jiraiya took Naruto to an out of the way training ground and said today we will only do two things first we will have an spare in which I want you to go all out. And if you meet my standard I will have you sign the toad contract. After that we will leave the village for about a month so when we are done here you got an hour to pack and say your goodbyes to Himori, what will we be doing that month Naruto said as he loosened his blades in there sheets. We will be training where will be determent after our spar. With that he threw a kunai ad Naruto signalling him he could start. Naruto waited for a moment before he decides to open with a wind palm. It was a juken move that had been created by one of the few wind users that had ever been born in the Hyuuga clan. It shot a contest palm of wind ad his target. Naruto had trained hard the last months so he could shoot four in quick succession. Jiraiya dodged them easily but he could feel that this was an high level attack that only very few could manage it was easier for Naruto due to his high affinity for the wind element but in the way Naruto wanted to use like a long range strike it was still a hard thing to pull off so shooting of four was quite a feed. Well that is quite an attack you got there. Yeah it allows me to do this Naruto said form much closer of Jiraiya as he launched ad him with one of his blade out. Jiraiya just blocked with a kunai but was quickly forced to do it again when another Naruto to a swing ad him. Very good Jiraiya said blocking the blade. They traded blows for a few minutes when Jiraiya was forced to jump out of the fray as he had to doge a clone that was coming from out of the ground very good he called. It was Naruto said form behind him because now you are in my field of division eight trigrams sixty four palms with that Naruto deliver his sixty four devastating hits but to his shock when he was done Jiraiya chuckled and puffed away in a cloud of smoke and a voice form behind him said did you think you were the only one that knew that jutsu. But you killed my clone very skill fully not even most chunnin could have done that it shows me you have the potential and drive I am looking for it also shows me you have what it take to be a good toad he said this he made a few hand seals and summoned a large toad. He turned to the toad and said I would like the scroll please. The toad just opened his mound and put a large scroll in Jiraiya his out starched hand with his tong. Jiraiya opened the scroll on the ground and said to Naruto I want you to sign this with your blood just like the others. Done Naruto said after he signed his name. Good Jiraiya said now go and pack meet me at the west gate in hour I will inform the old man we are leaving.

As he arrived at his home Himori was in the library and he looked up when Naruto entered. He looked Naruto over and saw he looked a bit beat up and he said you are home early did something happened. Well I met my new sensei to day we had a spar. Did you lose Himori asked? I have no idea Naruto said I dispel his clone I never really fought him at all. Well to dispel a clone form Jiraiya is quite a feat. But that does not explain why you are back so early Himori said. Well I am just dropping by to grab my gear he is taking me out of the village I don't know where to he didn't say. A mission or training Himori asked? Training that is what he said should I take some scrolls with me. I don't know I will make two juken scrolls on something you don't know yet and will take you a while to learn. Ok I will pack the rest.

So a half hour later Naruto arrived at the gate to see Jiraiya standing there waiting for him. As he walked up Jiraiya asked did you bring any scrolls to learn with you. Yeah Naruto some on sealing, one on kusari funda and two special juken scrolls with some advance moves. Good he said you might not have the time to learn them but it's always good to have some projects of your own. With that he walked out of the village motioning for Naruto to follow him. After a half an hour walk Jiraiya said I am going to take you to a place where you will learn in one month than you have thought you could there you will pushed to your absolute limits by not only my but also by some other teacher. And have decided you can have your pick of kenjutsu teachers. The old man told me you know the secret of the shadow clone jutsu. So there will be one clone that will work on elemental manipulation with a very skilled teacher, one will work on the sealing arts you will have the same teacher as me, three clones will work on your own projects, I will take one clone to work one some taijutsu while you work on kenjutsu. You want me to learn another taijutsu style. No Jiraiya said you know two and you use some other moves to mix things up. No you know that a good taijutsu style is more than just moves I want you to teach you the philosophy of the humming bird style and maybe if we have time I do want you to learn also a few of the toad kumta kata. So is that the program for this trip Naruto asked trying to few in his head how it would be. No that is just the first month after that we will work on the Kyuubi chakra it's a great source of strength. We will see how that go's after that we will do some mission to build up experience and we will be back for the chunnin exams to get you a rank. Aren't those for teams? Yeah well you will just enter sneak in I am a spy master and infiltration specialist if my student cant sneak in a chunnin exam I am not a very good teacher now am I.

An hour later Naruto felt a weird tug on his chakra before he know what hit him he vanished Jiraiya chuckled as he vanished as well. Naruto looked around hand on his blades as he watched the strange place he was now. Relax he heard Jiraiya say you are with the toads now. With the toads Naruto asked as he looked around? Yes this is mount Myōboku where the toads live and while the food is not that great here but it's a great place to learn this is where I learned the entire thing that made me so famous. As they walked Naruto watch around and the beautiful place it's like nothing he had ever seen or heard about. That was when he saw a small toad waiting for them he looked old Naruto said nothing just observed. Pa Jiraiya said I want you to meet my new student Naruto Uzomaki. The small toad looked Naruto over and said I heard a lot of things about you he said. You did Naruto asked? Yeah you don't think we just let anyone summon toads do you no after Jiraiya told us his intentions of taking you on as his student we started to keep an eye on you and we as toads saw something we liked you have sprit determination and a never say die attitude we as the toads liked. So we agreed for you to sign the toad contract. Naruto said nothing just bowed his head in a sign of respect. Jiraiya broke the silent well we still need to pick a kenjutsu sensei for him Fukasaku sensei. Mm well the toad samurai are trading at the moment so we can take a look see if we can find one.

As they arrived at a large training field Jiraiya waved his arms around and said have your pick they are all excellent sword masters. Naruto looked at them activated his eyes to study them all and after a moment he said the one with metal eye patch. Fukasaku and Jiraiya looked at the toad he was not the large or the strongest there not even the oldest so Jiraiya asked why. Well Naruto said the scars. The scars Fukasaku said with a wondering toad. Yes Naruto said you can tell a lot about a warrior by his scars. I bet the thing that took out his eye is no longer alive. Thru Fukasaku said. Well he has a couple of dozen scars most of them could have been lethal but he is still here. So he is stubborn and I like that. But his chakra also showed certain calm. You only see in elite veteran fighter. There is also the look in his eye he knows all the dirty tricks and is not afraid to use them. He is also bored Naruto said. All thru Fukasaku said it's an excellent choice he was one of the toad the forth used on the front lines he lost his eye to an Iwa shinobi. He took of the head of him and the rest of his team after that though Samboa is quite a feared toad he also does not work well with other he really like Minato boy I will ask him if he wants to train you. He wills Naruto said looking at the toad. How do you know Jiraiya asked? I just do it's a gut feeling a bit like that feeling that you need to duck some time you can't explain and as you duck a rock passes over you where you head just was. Its feels like the right thing to do you just don't know why Jiraiya said. Yeah Naruto said thinking trying to find to out how to put it more logical. But Fukasaku said well make a toad sage out of you yet you already have the seeing part down. What Naruto asked? But before Fukasaku could answer a new voice said don't take him to serious trusting your instinct is a good thing but don't think too much of it or you will go mad like him. Jiraiya introvert knowing that if they started up they would go for hours, Naruto meet Shima she is like Fukasaku a toad elder sage also his wife they are a great duo together but she is also the greatest wind user under toads one of the best I have ever seen and she will be teaching you about wind manipulate. While Fukasaku here will work with you on fuinjutsu he thought me and Minato about it well Naruto said I know what I will be doing the coming month than and with who. The other laughed ad that and Jiraiya said yeah you will curse us to hell for the coming month


	6. Chapter five Signs of greatness

Chapter five; Signs of greatness

A month and a half later Naruto and Jiraiya where on the road Jiraiya had just explained him the first stage of the rasangan as they were making their way to gambling town to find Tsunade. It was something Jiraiya did form time to time check in on her and see if she would return to the village. Add the end of the day Naruto had just finished the second stage of the rasangan training. This shocked Jiraiya a bit as it had taken him three months to master this technique. But Naruto had told him he had an advantage of seeing how the chakra moved when he did it while he could only feel it. Jiraiya agreed that this with his near medic level of chakra control gave him an edge of learning this jutsu. He also told Naruto that it would not help him in the last step of learning the jutsu. Jiraiya had not told Naruto witch jutsu he was learning. He would was wondering if Naruto would figure it out. As they reached a town Jiraiya said Naruto how about you get us a hotel I will check in with one of contact to see if Tsunade moved on. Naruto knew by now that his teacher was a pervert and most likely would get drunk and hit on girls in some bar but he decided not to argue it was just to tire some to do so, so he agreed to get them a hotel. He just wanted to rest a bit they had been traveling most of the day and somehow he got more tired with traveling ad civilian speed than using the shinobi method. He decided to ask Jiraiya about it later.

Naruto had been resting for an hour in the hotel when someone knocked on the door. Not feeling like answering he sends a shadow clone to do it. As opened Naruto recognised ad least one of them instantly. I would like for you to come with us Naruto Kun. The other large man smiled evilly and said if you don't I just cut you up. Naruto looked the two over and said I don't think so and he threw a smoke bomb on the floor. As the clone did this Naruto made some more clones. Kisame never one for pations shot a few water bullets in the smoke and smiled when he hurt a curse a crash and a thud followed by the sound of a few clones dispelling.

As the smoke cleared out an open window the two man looked in the room and saw a knocked out and wet Naruto. Kisame said that was too easy I thought those Hyuuga where supposed to be good. Well he is not a real Hyuuga. And the contacts we made in the village didn't really know anything about his skill. But that disgruntled academy teacher got us his records and the exam he took was not all that good. I know what passes in your village as an exam it's just pathetic. I knew I finished it when I was six now grab him and let's get out of here before Jiraiya breaks that genjutsu I put him in.

An hour out of the town Naruto decided to make his move he pulled a concealed kunai out of his forearm protector. He had decided not to use a juken move and kill the large man that was carrying him as he or Itachi would sense the build-up of chakra he would only get one change as he knew that at least Itachi was way out of his league. So his partner would be as well. He waited until a braes of wind ruseld the cloak the large man was wearing and as this happened he plunged the kunai in the man's lower back severing his spine making him crumble. Kisame screamed in pain as he did this and Itachi was shocked. He drew his kunai and Naruto said better luck next time if your partner can walk again with that he dispelled.

As Jiraiya made his way to the hotel after he noticed the genjutsu. He was about to crash in and attacks the two very large chakra levels when he noticed Naruto jump out of the window of his room and quickly doing the clocking jutsu he had taught him before they left the toads to find Tsunade. A moment later he sensed the boy making his way to him but very slow as not to be seen and without using any chakra as he didn't want to be found.

A moment later he saw Itachi Utchia and Kisame of the seven swordsman of the mist. Of course he recognised the cloaks the two S rank missing Nins where wearing he also saw Naruto over the shoulder of the mist swordsman. As they were out of side he said out loud a clone. Yes Naruto said from his side as he dropped the jutsu. How did you do it Jiraiya asked his student?

Well I was feeling a bit lazy and got lucky as I send a clone to open the door and I was out of sight when he opened the door. My clone not wanting to be captured threw a smoke bomb in the room hiding himself and me form them. I made some clone to cover me when that large guy shot a few water bullets in the room my clone broke one with his blade. That gave me an idea as he was wet. So he plays death while I had one clone crash and I dispel the rest as I made my way out thru the window. And use that jutsu you thought me before me left.

I saw Jiraiya said they put me in a genjutsu as I noticed I broke it and made my way here ad top speed that was when I saw you coming out of the window. You did good Naruto very good. Get away like you did form two S rank missing Nin like you did I doubt many anbu would have been able to do that. Well they underestimated me so that gave me a leg up. We got to step up your training if they are already on the move. Who Naruto asked? Well I was hoping to keep that form you a while but they forced my hand. They are part form a group called ataski I found them when Orochimaru joined up with them for a while but they had a falling out. They are a group that are after the byuui that included that Kyuubi. Do you know why they want the byuui Naruto asked? Not a clue I only know a few members as of now I know almost nothing about them that is what makes them so hard to track. Well we better get out of here before they find out they got a clone. What will the clone do before dispelling? I don't know but knowing me it will be something epic and foolish. I agree Jiraiya said knowing his student let's get our gear and get away from here.

An hour later when they were running Naruto cursed and said well I hope that that is permanent. What is Jiraiya asked? Well my clone stabbed the big guy in the spine severing it. He was really really mad when the clone dispelled. I hope it is permanent good job even if it's not injuring a Nin like Kisame like that is a pretty big deal. So are we still going after Tsunade Naruto asked? Yeah we will but she moved she is now healing some people in a border town on the border with Iwa. You think they will follow Naruto asked mean the two ataski members? I was Jiraiya said until you stabbed one of them in the spine. You will have to talk with Tsunade about how you stabbed him she might be able to tell how permanent it is.

As they made their way to the border town Naruto worked on his camelish jutsu and the final stage of the rasangan. He was now able to keep the construct under control with two hands Jiraiya had him create a rasangan with two hands. And he was impress it had taken Naruto 3 day to reach this point it showed him how close Naruto was to real mastering the jutsu.

It took them a week to reach the village Tsunade was staying it had been easy traveling and while Naruto hadn't made much progress Jiraiya told him he did well. There was not much in the town so they made a B line to the nearest bar as Jiraiya told Naruto that was where she would be. As it turned out he was right as they entered they saw here sitting in a boot ad the end of the bar. Jiraiya took a seat across form her and motioned for a round of sake. Naruto took a tentacle a seat next to him. It's good to see you again Tsunade hime Jiraiya said. And what bring you here Jiraiya she asked her old team mate. A few reasons mostly sensei asked me to check up on you like always. Of course he did so what else. Well my new student here wants some information on a particular kind of wound that he inflicts on an enemy.

This brought Tsunade out of her stupor a bit but Jiraiya ruined it by asking and of course sensei asked me again to conceive you to start up that medic Nin program. Stubborn old fool she said I never understood why he took back that stupide position after your student threw his live away. Take that back Naruto said not caring who she was at the moment. And why should I brat Tsunade said all Hokage died for stupide reasons. Well Naruto said if dying for something you belief and keeping the people you care about save is stupide. Than the world is full with grave of people who are idiotic morons that died for no reason at all Naruto said. As he said this he was thrown out of his place against the back wall. Naruto just got up and said you can't handle the trued of what you are saying old hag he asked?

This of course got Tsunade very angry and she said outside now I will show what I belief in. as they walked outside Shizune spoke for the first time and asked Jiraiya should we stop this your student could really get hurt. Don't underestimate him he is tougher than he looks. Besides it's not like Tsunade would go all out against him it's just not who she is.

Outside they stood across form one another and Tsunade said I will only need one finger to kick your as brat. I don't think so Naruto said taking his fighting stance. Tsunade never the pationed one flicked a rock and Naruto what he just was able to dodge. He gulped as he saw it crumble a wall. Ok he said to himself let's not take a hit here. With that he shot an air palm ad her. As she dodged it Naruto closed knowing normal juken would not work on a shinobi of Tsunade calibre he decided to use his new jutsu. As he made a few faint attacks until he could grab a hold of her arm and he said I got you know with that he started to create a rasangan in his other hand intending to hit her with it. Tsunade knowing what a devastating jutsu it was decided not to let him hit her with it so she punched him in the stomach with her other arm full force forcing him to let go also breaking his concentration for the jutsu. As he hit a wall that crumbled around him she said take that brad.

He slowly made pulled his way out of the rubble and said I win just lout enough for her and the other shinobi to hear. How do you take that brat she said bolsters. You agreed that you would only use one finger I am pretty sure I just got hit by a rhino or at least a full fist. He got you there Jiraiya said. As he turned to Naruto and asked are you ok. Yeah but have to walk it of a bit that was some serious hit I took. Well you were asking for it witches such a bone head move. Yeah I don't have any technique that could hurt her without killing regular thing won't work on ninja like her. You got that straight Naruto Jiraiya said so don't pick a fight with them I thought Himori ore Ibliki would have thought you better than that. Well my current sensei must bring out the worst in me Naruto shot back as he walked of. I will check if he is alright Shizune said following the blond in the right. He is fine Jiraiya called after her but he got no response.

Are you sure Tsunade asked with a bit of guilty tone I hit him pretty hard as they walked back in the bar. Yeah he has been sparring with Samboa the toad never took it easy on the kid if nothing else he learned how to take a punch. His tanned take pretty good care of him if he gets hurt if he can stand on his own power with out to much trouble he knows he good. Also I think he saw that punch coming or was even aiming for it he is nuts that way any way he would have built up some protection when he saw it coming. Hn Tsunade said it would be your entire fault any way teaching a kid such a move what were you thinking? Nothing really outside that it's his birth right to learn that technique and has learned pretty much everything else I had planned for him the last month and a half. Also in all fairness I never expected him to reach this level of creating the jutsu so soon I only gave him the first step about two weeks ago. Two weeks Tsunade said a bit shocked.

Well after what Orochimaru did to him and the training he got form the Hyuuga his chakra control is near perfect and he can see what he is doing that makes it a lot easier to learn a move like that. So what did our team mate do that their kid Tsunade said in a soft voice like she just had pieced it together. Well when he was four he was kid out the orphanage Jiraiya said. So he could not make it back to a relative save place a night a week later so a mob of drunken villager cornered him in an ally. The did some horrible things to him even coughed out his eyes. His eyes Tsunade said shocked. Yes Jiraiya said but for some reason our old team mate decided to check out his old village that same night. And stumbles on the whole mess. Seeing a great opportunities in his sick mind he kills all the villagers in the mob and takes the boy. Only thing was the boy was too wounded to really go anywhere but a hospital. This of course he could not do so he took him to one of his old still hidden labs. It was a lab he used to study the clans abilities.

Anyway we think that is where he had a pair of byakugan eyes and some Inuzuka blood ready for use waiting. After healing the boy up a bit he transplanted the eyes transfused the blood and started to heal him up so he could take the boy with him or that is what we think happened. Sensei found and a squatted of hunter nin found him through and as he left he just inject some thing in the boy what the medic think was the first of many serums he used to implant an elemental blood line in some one. What does it do she asked him a bit worried for the boy. Well as far as we can tell it's just boosts his elemental affinity a lot. Let my guess he has a wind affinity she asked? As his main yes but I tested him a few weeks age and he showed that lightning and water are also setting in less than wind for sure but still pretty descend affinity level for a second and a third. Sensei thinks that he will be for wind what your grand uncle was for water jutsu in Kohona. Is his affinity that high she asked? It looks that way Shima has been working with him for real for about a month she is very impressed by the progress he made. He finished the first stage of elemental manipulative and is pretty good and the in-between move already he also master a few jutsu from her.

He is also very skilled in Tai jutsu he from what you saw. He is seen by some as a prodigy of the juken but he also master the raging waves style of the Uzomaki's. And I thought him the philosophy of the hummingbird style that his father created. What else have you been teaching him you old fool? Well sealing of course and some jutsu and he will need it all. What do you mean Tsunade asked? Someone will be hunting him even more figures than Iwa would if they find out who his father is. So Jiraiya explained what he knew of the ataski.

Add the same time Shizune got up with Naruto and asked let me check you out you could be serious. Naruto turned to hear and said it could be but I was kind of accepting the blow so I shielded my abdomen muscles with my chakra it absorbed most of the hit so there is not too much damage. Still I want to check it out Tsunade Sama has an awful temper. Well if you really want to but it's not nessacery any damage that there might have been could be already repaired.

Don't be stubborn Shizune said and stand still. As he did Shizune used a diagnostic jutsu on his stomach where Tsunade had hit him. She gasped and said something is rapidly healing the last damage you have. I told you that could happen. Yeah but how she asked? Well that is something I don't like to talk about he said. They walked for a while in silence.

When there was an explosion at the edge of town close to them. They were engulfing in a cloud of dust and debris. Naruto said go back and get Jiraiya and Tsunade. What about you Shizune asked? Well I can see in this mess and you can't so get back tell them something is happening and it might be ataski Jiraiya knows what it means. As Shizune took of back to the two sannin while Naruto took off to the epicentre of the explosion to find out what happened. As he reached the place he saw a few snippets of sealing paper. Explosive notes he breaded out. He as he started to scan the surroundings he saw a group of around twenty men make their way in the town. Ambush he thought as he made their way behind them.

Shizune made them her way back to the bar as she reached it Jiraiya and Tsunade made it just out of the bar to find out what happened. Shizune what is going on Tsunade asked? An attack she said gasping there was an explosion Naruto went to check it out he send me back to get you. Why would you agree to that Tsunade said that kid is just a gennin and you are a jonin? Thru but he made the very good point he could see in the dust I could not and someone needed to get you inform you that it might be ataski whatever that is. As she said this Jiraiya took off in a sprint to the explosion. What Shizune said? Ataski is a group of missing Nin hunting Naruto. Why would he send me a way I am a jonin. Shizune they are S ranked missing Nins he didn't want you to get hurt protecting him. Remember when Jiraiya told me he wanted some information on a wound the kid use a clone to step one an S rank missing Nin in the spine while he tricked them to get a way if they are here and they are mad they would level the whole village he didn't want anyone to get hurt for him.

Naruto saw that there were a few missing Nin in the group and that they had now where near the chakra of Itachi or that Kisame guy so he let out a relieved sigh as he decided to take out any straggler one by one. It did not take long for him to catch up with the group. Five Nin took the roof three of them he saw where heading for Jiraiya so he knew they were not treating to anyone. So he went after the group of tugs that stayed on the ground. It didn't take him long to jump and land in the middle of the group so he could take them out with a few well-placed juken strikes. After that group was taken care of he took after the other two Nins. He could only find one in the middle of the street he was about to strike down in shock frozen Tsunade that tried to heal a wound on Shizune.

As they had been talking Shizune never noticed the kunai that hit her in the lower back. She crumbled in a shocked Tsunade arms. As Tsunade saw the blood she froze she could not move. Her fear of blood took over completely. She watched in horror as chunnin with an Iwa headband with a scratch thru it make his way to them a kunai at the ready. He chuckled and said look at this the great Tsunade all frozen you know how famous I will be when I take back your head to the tsuikage. But before he could strike her. She heard a voice she somehow knew call out rasangan.

The chunnin had not time to react the attack shattered his spine as he was lunched away from them. Now Naruto stood over her and said snap out of it old hag the person who loves you needs you to step up don't let the past stop you from living t future. Don't let something you couldn't do in the past stop you from saving someone now. As he saw she heard the word but still did nothing he slapped her hard. The sound could be heard all over the city. As she glared at him and was about to speak Naruto said with the most autoerotic he could muster heal her now you are a shinobi of the leave act like it? This snapped her out of it and she started to heal her student. As Naruto saw her hands turn green with healing chakra he let out a sigh of relieve.

That was when there was another chuckle form behind him and a voice said that was pretty impressive little Hyuuga a shame non one will ever hear about it. Naruto dodged the first slash form a kunai by ducking and turning. The second he couldn't dodge as the Iwa jonin grab him and stepped him in the stomach he laughed and said you die a slow death here. Well if I do Naruto said coughing up a bit blood he said you go with me. How the jonin said. By this Naruto said as his stroke out with a palm trust and the jonin hart. As the jonin was still holding him he could not miss. Of course the jonin said coughing up more blood than Naruto as they both collapsed. Tsunade screamed as she saw this Naruto smiled a bloody smile ad here and said coughing don't worry Tsunade baa Chan I still need to become Hokage I can't die and he yanked out the kunai with that he passed out.

As Jiraiya arrived back he saw Tsunade franticly trying to heal his student. As he reached her she asked what happened. It took a moment for Tsunade to compose herself and she said that chunnin over there attacked Shizune when she asked what the ataski was. She never saw it coming and I froze I could not do a thing there was so much blood. Well after that he made his way to finish us both of. She will be fine by the way. But before the chunnin could act Naruto hit him with a complete rasangan in the back you see the result. As he got me back to action to embraced to tell he had slapped her when she didn't react to his words. The Iwa jonin stepped out. Naruto dodged the first swing of a kunai. But as he turned the jonin got his hand on him and stabbed him in the stomach. He then said if he would go he take the jonin with him and he hit the man with a juken palm strike on his hart killing him instantly. Is he going to be ok Jiraiya asked? I think so but he is healing much faster than I am able to. The Kyuubi Jiraiya said he is giving Naruto a very advanced healing ability. I see Tsunade said than I think that he will be ok than.

The next morning Naruto woke up with a grown. Well gaki Jiraiya said that was some night. Yeah it was man that hurt. So what happened Jiraiya? Form the beginning after I walked of Shizune followed me she wanted to check me over after some convincing I let her. After she saw I was ok we walked in silence for a bit. As we were near the edge of the town there was an explosion. So I sent Shizune to get you as it might be the ataski if it was I would get them out of the town some where we could fight. Jiraiya said nothing to this waiting for Naruto to continue. I want to see where the explosion was set of when I reached that place I saw some snipers of sealing paper in the air. Meaning it was not a jutsu but explosive tags. That was when I saw a group form around twenty men rush in to town.

As I followed them I checked out the chakra levels and saw it was not the ataski the highest level I could see was a three jonin levels. they reached the main street they split up three of them took the roof to the right side two jonin and a chunnin they made their way straight to you so I did not worry about them. Two of them a chunnin and a jonin took the other roofs. As it where only two I decided to take out the large group of tugs first. I landed in the middle of them and used juken to take them out of the fight most of them permanently. yes I saw the bodies Jiraiya said what did you do after that he asked? Well I saw Tsunade frozen in the street the chunnin I had let go had hit Shizune with a kunai in the back. And was about to kill them both. I used a rasangan to stop him from doing so.

After that I tried to talk Tsunade in to action but she didn't response so I slapped her hard you might have heard that. I did so do that work Jiraiya said. Mostly she became responsive. Ibliki told me once that one you got a shinobi out of shock they were all instinct and auto pilot. So I ordered her to heal Shizune with all the authority I could muster. It worked as she started to heal Shizune I was attacked by the jonin. That I saw taking to the other side of the street. He broke my defence easily and stabbed my in the stomach with his kunai in the middle of the seal. Its fine Jiraiya said knowing he would worry about that. It takes more than an Iwa kunai to destroy a seal like that. Well I decided that if would die the last thing I would do was take the bastard that killed me with me so I hit him with a juken strike in the hart. Killing him before I could die and in a last bit attempt to live I pulled out the kunai which hurt more than it going in. And seeing as I am still here it must have worked somehow so Tsunade or the fox fixt me up.

Both Jiraiya said and I don't know what to do with you be very proud of what you did you hit you over the head for being so stupide. Hit me over the head and then be proud Naruto said. I could do that Jiraiya said as he hit him over the head. Naruto cursed ad him and said what as he heard someone laughing. You deserved that brat for hitting me like that. You deserved more for letting you self-fall so low I needed to hit you like that. Tsunade looked ashamed ad this and said you are right. So I made a decision its time I get over the past. I am going to do some training find do a bit of research and make my way back to Kohona. Really Jiraiya said. yes the gaki showed me just how far I have fallen I might not like it but I tried to turn my back to that village but I realised while healing the gaki I realised that my brother or Dan would never forgive me if I did that. Glad I could help baachan Naruto said only to duck as Tsunade threw a teacup ad him. Don't call me that and don't do something so stupide ever again or I will not heal you up again. Well I think Shizune will do it than baachan Naruto said only to have another thee cup thrown ad his head.

Three days later Jiraiya decided to take his leave he just send a toad with a scroll of how thing had gone and the heads of the Iwa missing Nin they had killed to Sarutobi. He would send them another mission back with the toad and would collect the bounties for them without letting anyone know who had killed those fake missing Nin. Naruto had asked him what the chunnin had mend when he told Tsunade he would be a hero when he took her head to the tsuikage. So Jiraiya had told him that Iwa had a squat of mediocre Nin that where made missing Nin to do the jobs for Iwa they could not clam when something went wrong. Naruto asked then if the Kohona had a similar program as he did not knew a lot about missing Nin for their village. No Jiraiya said we had something similar during the war a special department of the anbu called root special trained and never placed in the regular rooster. But the fourth had closed it down due to the barbaric training methods that were used by the man that was in charge of it all. Than Naruto asked him something that got him worried about something and not for the first time since the fourth had closed the root down. Naruto asked him if the leader really did close it down. Well most of it I was there when we cleared out there main base but that man might have some remnants of it doing some of the same missions for the village without anyone knowing. He also told Naruto not to worry about it.


	7. chapter six: Back up

Chapter six; Back up

The third didn't had a pretty good day when he got two scrolls one was of Kakashi asking back up as his team had decide to proceed on a mission that was clearly out of there league. He was in foul mood thinking on what to do about it when a toad appeared in his office with a scroll form Jiraiya. This scroll made his day a lot better as it told him Tsunade would make her way back to the village in the coming months. He was glad that his student would come back he missed her. He was also happy she finally had worked out some of her problems. She had written him she would stay out the village training a bit so she would have an resembles of her old skill back when she returned but if she was needed before that she would responded to his summons.

Now all he had to do now was find a solution for the backup. He could send a team of anbu or jonin but that would be over kill. There were no chunnin with the skill set to back up team 7. All combat teams were out of rotation or out in the field on border patrol now that Iwa was acting up again. So what to do he said out loud then the toad made a sound. As he looked ad it he got an idea he could send Jiraiya he was teaching now so he would take lower level mission at least on the books so he could send him without any one asking about it. even if they did team 7 had Sasuke Utchia on it while he thought the boy was a spoiled brad his adviser and the civilian council would praise him from sending Jiraiya and the ninja council would agree with him as Jiraiya was the only one close that was available and it would not be a good sign to pull teams back in rotation every time something game up. Speaking of which he thought he made a rule while being the Hokage the first time to always have a combat team on standby so why was it not. That was something for another time when there were not more live on the line.

Naruto and Jiraiya where making their way back to the village on a leisurely pace while Naruto was playing with some shape manipulation of wind chakra in rubber balls as he had them in abundance left form his rasangan training. Jiraiya didn't real asked what he was doing he always saw it as a sport to find out what the project of his student was. He had started this with Minato and he liked to see if Naruto could surprise him in the same way.

So when near noon the toad returned he had sent off to Sarutobi reporting Tsunade would be back and they complete the mission as well as the bodies of the five Nin with a short description of how they died. He saw that the toad had another scroll with him. So he stopped and asked what did the old man have for me? The toad handed him the scroll before vanishing. As he read the scroll he said change of plans Naruto we are going to the wave country. What is there Jiraiya sensei? Besides form corruption like nowhere else team 7 they have requested back up. But with some errors in team scheduling and with Iwa being trouble at the border the old man is understaffed at this moment. So he asked us to hope over to the wave and see if we can help out. Are you up for it? Sure Naruto said Kakashi helped me out with some of my ninjutsu he is ok a bit weird but ok. I let the old man know when we are on the way. With that they took off without more words just traveling at high speeds.

Two days later in the land of waves Kakashi and Sakura where waiting on the bridge overlooking the man working on it as they kept an eye out for any treats against their charge. Kakashi was in deep thoughts about one of his students the boy Sai he did not know much about him but it seemed like the boy already knew what Kakashi wanted him to learn but he just set himself up as a rival for Sasuke just out his reach for now getting stronger just a bit faster than Sasuke. He wondered why the boy would do that and how strong he really was. He would have to look in to where the boy was form because he had an idea and if he was right he didn't like it nor would the third.

He was broke out of he thought by Sakura. Sensei she called something is coming in from the water ad high speed. He looked ad he saw the two things moving straight at the bridge. He looked around and came to n conclusion that they were Nin running over the water. It could be they were the backup he requested but for someone to run like that over the water they needed jonin levels of chakra and a pretty decent controlee. While he knew that the other teacher already started to teach there gennin how to tree walk. But they had teams that wanted to work with one another if it was fully up to him he would not teach them until they could work together better. But his hand was forced by Zabuza. But he was worried about the incoming Nin they could be some other missing Nin Gato had hired as Zabuza would not be able to move like that.

so he came to a decision and called out ok listen up every one time for you to go on your lunch break and fast get out of here we might have some trouble coming. He didn't need to say that twice all the work men took of ad a sprint. Only Tanzania stayed behind and Kakashi said Sakura stay close to Tanzuna if they are here for him I will take care of them. But if one gets past me I need you to stall long enough so I can get to him. How strong are they Kakashi sensei she asked a bit scared? Pretty strong its look like they come from the main land and to run like that over the water for that great of a distance. But it also means they will be tired and if they attack it's in lot easier to fight them as they will be out of chakra or at least used up a lot. So they waited when they first noticed the two Nin they were quite far out. So when the nin came in to reach of his eye he looked at him and he was a bit scared but he said nothing both of them had massive amount of chakra both had kage level chakra. The thing was that worried him that all the missing nin that had that kind of chakra he could not take on in his state he was still not recovered from his fight with Zabuza. Sakura he said if I say so run and run hard go get Sai and Sasuke and get out of here. I will hold them of as long as I can. Why not now Sakura run said. they still might be our back up I don't know who the Hokage would send with that kind of chakra or they could be nin hired by a rival of Gato to take him out in that case I would gladly help them. Of course Sakura said. Brace yourself here they come. As he said that two blurs jumped up from the water and landed on the bridge in front of them. Kakashi was ready for them two kunai at the ready.

Ma Kakashi a voice said that is not a nice welcome. Jiraiya Sama Kakashi said shocked what are you doing here. Well I am your back up. My student and I where making our way back to the village when we got the task to help you out. That was when Kakashi noticed Naruto and he said good to see you again I heard you had found a permanent sensei didn't know it was Jiraiya Sama. Yeah Kakashi Naruto said Ibliki was great but he was just too busy to be an effective sensei and I already learned loads of stuff. Good to know well Tanzuna I think we need to head to your home we will be back after lunch to get your workers back on track. Naruto Jiraiya said did anyone else see us. As Naruto activated his eyes he said now no one I can see. Ok Jiraiya said let's use the cloaking jutsu I thought you and we follow them without anyone knowing we are here that could be a huge help later.

As they made their way Kakashi said to Sakura go get Sai and Sasuke. And meet us back and the house. As they entered Sakura was already there with Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke was his grumpy self and asked what is it sensei I was just getting somewhere with the tree walking exercise. Our back up has arrived as he said that Jiraiya and Naruto dropped their cloaking jutsu. Sasuke jumped back his kunai at the ready. Ma Sasuke relaxes Jiraiya Sama and his student are here as our back up. We don't need any back up he said.

He didn't like it he was an Utchia he didn't need any back up. Well I think we did I listened to you on going on as that was also the way I was thought but who know what else Gato had so I called for backup. And it seems the Hokage was very worried about this situation as he sends Jiraiya Sama and his student as back up. As he said this Sasuke noticed the boy in the room he was about his age. He took a Hyuuga as student when I the last Utchia could have been his student. If he is that stupide I don't think he can do us any good. Kakashi cinched ad this Jiraiya was about to hit the boy on the back of the head but how Naruto reacted shocked any one he just laughed and it seemed he would stay in it. Well it seems some thinks your student has sense of humour Jiraiya said as hit the boy had the back of the head.

Sasuke looked just shocked that that just happened and Sakura yelled don't do that to Sasuke san he had a good point Sasuke was the rooky of the year so why didn't you take him. First of I am not a Hyuuga I am an Uzomaki and I am working on becoming a seal master and as Jiraiya is the only other seal master in the village he picked me to learn the art of fuinjutsu. And besides that I am already much stronger than you because you are still lost and hung up in the past. That and you don't have the drive to really learn. I show you Sasuke said trying to attack Naruto but Kakashi hold him back. Let me go he said I need to show this nothing Hyuuga what an Utchia can do.

Sasuke you have nowhere near the skill to even touch Naruto I have seen him take on four chunnin at the same time and none of them hold back. He is a prodigy in the juken but he also uses another taijutsu style that even Hyuuga fear so much that they don't want to spare with him anymore. That has nothing to do with my other taijutsu style Naruto said. I kick straight up when there defence is down giving me an opening to take them apart. Only jonin Hyuuga are fast enough to doge that attack when I slip in their defence so the rest won't spare with me they like there family jewels too much Naruto said laughing. Sasuke looked just shocked that someone would use a kick like that. An Utchia won't need techniques like that win form any one. Well Naruto said if there really no other way to show how much I am out your league we will spar later Jiraiya can overlook to make sure you lose fair and square.

So an hour later when Kakashi and now Sai where back and the bridge Sasuke and Naruto stood across form one another both in a fighting stance. As Jiraiya said go Sasuke rushed gone like an arrow out of a bow straight ad Naruto. Jiraiya knew that this was not the way to beat Naruto. Naruto would beat any one down even he could not beat Naruto in that way. And he was one of the strongest Nin around. He watched as Sasuke try and hit Naruto. But Naruto just slapped away all his attacks after a while Naruto got bored with the whole ordeal and kicked the legs form under Sasuke and placed his font on his neck. As he did this asked do you yield. Never Sasuke said and with that Naruto began to apply pressure until he passed out. As Naruto walked away I will go train he called over his shoulder. Go watch over the bridge if something happens you can step in. will do Naruto said before vanishing in a tornado of wind. What about Sasuke is he dead Sakura asked with a huge amount of fear in her voice. No he just passed out he will weak up in a hour or two take him back to the house I am going to snoop around see what I can find about Gato. With that he vanished in cloud of leafs as well.

Naruto arrived on the bridge he decided to work on his own project and just he now clones to keep his presses unknown to everyone but the people that needed to know. He walked up to Kakashi and said how it is going. He turned to Naruto and asked how did your spar go? Well I crushed your student trough. What Kakashi said shocked? Well I chocked him with my foot until he passed out so I could have done it your student wouldn't yield. So I had to take him out. I understand Kakashi said how is the rasangan coming. What Naruto said not really understanding? That exercise you are working on it for learning the rasangan. The fourth was my sensei it took me over a month to learn that jutsu you can't copy it is all skill.

I know Naruto said concentrating on his other hand and making a rasangan. How did you Kakashi said a bit shocked. Training took a little over a week. So what are you doing now than Kakashi asked? Shape manipulation Naruto said I am working on a jutsu I can throw. A bit like a shurigun but with wind chakra it's a work in progress. Now I am working on the base of regular chakra. I see Kakashi said and how is that going he asked? Slow Naruto said creating the shape I need is not all that hard but keeping it stable with the power I want a still be able to throw it is something else. It might take years to make it work. But it's a great chakra exercise and an interesting way to pass the time on mission without taken too much out of me or stop me from observing my surroundings. Well Kakashi said a bit impressed if you ever need some help I am glad to what you are doing here is a bit like my Childori technique only with wind chakra instate of my lighting chakra.

You created your own technique as well Naruto asked did you ever teach any one. No Kakashi said it's not as elaborated as yours will be. Mine was an assignation technique it didn't work out just like I wanted. The first time I used it I lost my eye. The speed you gain with the technique leave you in a tunnel vision and without a sharigan eye you can really see out of it. I see Naruto said so you have a lighting element chakra. Yes I do Kakashi said not understanding where Naruto was going with it this time. Well Ibliki might have told you but I have three chakra affinities my wind is by fare my strongest ad the end of my first month training with Jiraiya we started to work on my other affinities the thing is he knows nothing about lighting chakra so I was wondering if you could get me some scrolls or something on lighting manipulation. It will be my pleasure Kakashi said as he walked of doing his round on the bridge.

It was early the next morning when Sasuke snuck pout of the house the one thing he had learned from his humiliated defeat yesterday was that he needed to get stronger. He also would have the council force the sannin to teach him in state of that no good Hyuuga. As he made his way to the clearing they had used the day before to practice three walking he heard something, it took him a moment to recognise that someone was fighting. He decided to take a look he might learn something. As he crept thru the brushes to find two Naruto's fight with their blades Sasuke watch the two dances around one another and he had to say it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His thoughts where broken by a voice he knew this is one of the reasons you could never touch him young Utchia. What do you mean Sasuke asked turning to the sannin that had joint him. You don't have his work ethic you are a talented ninja no one will doubt that but you are missing an edge. And that is not something someone can teach you or give you it's something you need to learn for yourself. Naruto learned this ad a young age far younger as one should have as did your brother for that matter. It's the reason he was so strong. His hatred Sasuke breathed and what would Naruto hate. Jiraiya laugh and said no as far as I know Naruto does not hate something particular that could drive him nor did your brother when he did what he did to became strong. One of the things that gave them there edge was the way they trained.

The first month I trained him I took him away and he was up training before me every single day not once did I wake before him. And I tried I have figured he is up ad four every morning. And outside a few breaks or missions he will train until he drops from exhaustion only to get up the next morning to do it all over again. You might have trained harder than anyone in your year by a long shot and you also might be a very talented full shinobi. You are too focused on one goal during training and you won't work yourself to that absolute bone. You major goal is to kill your brother. Noble as that is it's not something you can learn overnight your brother had ten year of real hard training to reach the point where he was when he killed your clan. Young Utchia you mistake age for training. Could you have reached the level sooner if you had gone thru the academy sooner maybe I don't know would your over all live been better I don't think so. There is no war to teach you all the lessons a shinobi needs to learn only hard ship can do that. And while you have gone thru a great deal of hard ship yours was more traumatic than meaning full and had nothing to teach you. What do you mean Sasuke asked intrigued by the idea. Well Naruto learned when he was very young far younger than you were when your parents died what would happen to him if he would falter if he showed weakness to an enemy what would happen to him and people he cares about. While this is all very traumatic for a child it also gave him prospective on the world we live and wisdom beyond his years. What happened to you on the other end just as traumatic maybe even more so? But instate of giving you a new prospective on the world it just shattered yours. Sasuke scowled and said do you really think there is a Hyuuga in the village that has suffered anywhere near the amount that I have.

No I don't think that there are any but I have to counter points like Naruto said before he is not a Hyuuga he is an Uzomaki and he learned the lessoned I told you about before he even got those eyes of his. You see is much like your sensei in that part the thing that makes him famous is not his own either. Your sensei though got his eye as a gift and with a mission to make the world a better place. My student got his eyes form someone who thought it would be interesting to see what happened if he did transplant those eyes in to someone. Very different reasons very much the same effect both men driven to change the world in their own way.

The other part is you don't need to suffer as much misery as you to learn the lessons I am talking about nowhere near that amount for some. There are people who learn by stepping and saving a teamed from a possible death or a near death experience form there self. Then there is always the thing of what you are focusing on to get stronger some goals just make it easier to focus and get stronger faster than other is all very different per person and Naruto is like me. His potential is hidden and can only be bought out with hard work. My other student was a bit more like you though in retrospect but he did understand what I was talking about we spent some night with sake on how to teach some one that lesson. The thing was though genius as my student was not even he could find a way to do it the best we could up was a way that ad best would teach 40% what we wanted the rest would be broken for live. That was until his wife got pregnant than all talk about depressing things like that was banished from his mind. What happened to her Sasuke asked wondering why he never had known the fourth had a wife she died by his side in battle. Not many people knew he was married so please keep that for you. While it could do no harm for the world to know now it was his secret to give away to the world not mine. I understand Sasuke said humbly and he walked off to train or at least think over what the sannin just told him.

Thank you a new voice said. I won't know if it will help and if it does if it will hold after he returned and those ass kisser got their hands on him again. But what can I do for you Kakashi Jiraiya asked? I just got a message for you and your student form the Hokage I am just handing it off. As he said this Naruto stopped his dance and Kakashi asked in wonderment how did he know. Besides form these eyes I got some other gift from my sensei's old team mate he also blessed me with the senses of a Inuzuka and beside the fact that I can read lips with the back of my head I also trained very hard to know what is going on around me at all times Naruto said out loud as he made his way to the two veteran shinobi.

Excuse me Naruto I didn't know that is quite a thing you have master. Not master but I am getting close I didn't know you were there until you revealed yourself Sasuke on the other hand I heard long before he could see me. I though eyes like yours could see far beyond this clearing. Some can while being completely submersed in something else like I was doing. Bu I can only do it consuls I need some focus to do that resting and I see up to about 150 meters full concentration up to 200 with luck 225 seeing farther than 50 meter takes training and a lot of patience I don't have much of that so 200 is all I can reach for now. I never really knew Kakashi said I don't work much with Hyuuga. I know not many of them join the regular anbu very few do more go to the hunter Nin or some other specialises faction. But what is in the scroll pervy sage.

Jiraiya scoffed at the nick name Naruto had given him during their travels he of course knew it would not take long for the boy to pick up on his behaviour but still the nick name he didn't like. Kakashi though chuckled and the name but Naruto put him in his place as well by saying I would not laugh if I was you Kakashi I knew that pervy sage wright the books you always read and while it hard to belief some say you might be a bigger pervert as him by how and where you read them. Other though thinks you are just a cowered that doesn't admit he is a pervy. Say what you want about Jiraiya he does have the guts to tell all the women in the world that he is a super pervert. Jiraiya smiled ad that and said let's get back to the scroll.

It's a conversation on what I told you about those Iwa Nin where in there black op branch. That jonin you killed was quite high up in it looking ad his bounty that chunnin not so much bit sensei thinks he was an up and comer making a name for himself. And he tells me to tell you that if you ever have sleepiness night about him to think on all the lives you saved by killing the bastard. The bounty will be handed to you when you return. You think I could get a schematic from those gloves that jonin was wearing. Sure but why do you ask I don't see you being any good ad your taijutsu or at least not in the way you are now. I know Naruto said some changes have to made ad the design that why I didn't ask for the gloves them self's. But I am sure if I sit down I can make the nursery changes and have a pair made to my specifications. Well they are spoils of war or in this case a battle you could request the gloves and I think you would get them. Especial with the fact they are not really that special I seen them worn by hundreds of Iwa Nin even some leaf Nins. I think even Kakashi wore one when he was younger there might be variations to it with in the Hyuuga achieves already you just look those up if you wanted. I could Naruto said but I ratter do it my way but I could ask one of the Hyuuga in the armoury if the ever seen anything like it before I have it made. Doing it like this will be good practice to know what I want and need when I create my own armour. I am already making money to pay for it. That you are Jiraiya said wondering what his student was up to.

Kakashi was just a bit sad none of his students seem to get what he was teaching them. How he would have love that Sasuke came to him to talk about some idea he had for his own training to talk about it and guide him in the right direction like his sensei had done with him. Sure he could pounded the things in there head like he had done with the tree walking exercise the thing was thing would fit far better in their mind when they saw it was needed for something. He had now doubt that Naruto had asked Himori to teach him juken and Himori had thought him chakra exercise instant so that he could do a juken strike.

And see how good Naruto is in both. He had learned it when he wanted to learn it he had hungered for it. It was a sensei job to stroke that hunger and then fill it up feet until it was all gone. But before he could force that upon them he wanted them to work together like a team form a working dynamic to build up one create some brotherly rivalry to just create that hunger for knowledge but also gave them a purpose in wielding it keep your team mates save. But it was not working he had hoped sure Sasuke saw a rival in Sai but the boy was to skilled and only toyed with Sasuke he was already above his level just not letting Sasuke know it. Kakashi had hoped this mission would bring them together but it did not seem likely now.

He hoped that Naruto would pose a clearer rival but as it looked now even Naruto had grown fast far faster than he would have dreamed of in his wildest dreams. Sasuke needed a rival near his own level some one that would challenge him and would overtake him from time to time to get him new shortly attainable goals to meet. Not like his brother or Naruto or even Sai as he was far to skilled to be a gennin maybe not near Naruto level but Naruto well he was something else. With his parents chakra drive and teacher no on could ever say they are like Naruto. Hell if he looked at it objectively what none one had ever done Naruto might be a greater genius like him. With the right kind of love and training the boy could have blown thru the academy like him and if he had a sensei like Minato or Jiraiya form that age who knew what highs the boy would add is now. It made him happy though to see a talent like that being cared for by Jiraiya and the Hokage like it was.

Sure Naruto has had a very rough youth and a few horrible early years that shaped him greatly like the training his father had given him had shaped him. As Kakashi watched him interact with Jiraiya or with other people now he was just the right mix between Minato smarts, Kushina determination and drive but he had also had a Hyuuga patience and manors as well as the guts and bluster that Jiraiya had. Combine that with the senses of the Inuzuka and the sense of self-preservation he had learned when he was a small child and you might have the perfect blent for a ninja one that knows when to use stealth or when to come in guns blazing. One that could use a surgeons fines in politics and diplomatic or a sledge hammer with directed force when in battle he had to wonder what a delight it would have been to teach his sensei son.

He also knew he could never take him to the levels Jiraiya could. It made him think back when he had returned form a mission to find out Ibliki would take on Naruto as an apprentice he would have gladly done so if given the choice and he thought he deserved that choice to be there for his sensei son. The Hokage had told him Ibliki was only keeping an eye on Naruto until Jiraiya came thru the village again to take him with him in theory he could have assigned Kakashi that task he was thinking of doing just that if now one stepped up to watch over him. But Ibliki had understood what the Hokage had wanted of him. He had told Kakashi why he was not his first choice but always his back up.

As Naruto would be a dream student for someone like him he would be excellently suited for they why Kakashi and also Jiraiya teaches the thing was he would also know it would hurt Kakashi to have to see Naruto be an open student with Jiraiya after he had taken him away from Kakashi. Add the time Kakashi had not agreed with this but had abided by the Hokage word and had offer Ibliki his services to help Naruto out with some ninjutsu. An offer Ibliki had used multiple times when he was too busy to watch over Naruto himself in those times he had used a few highly skilled jonin to watch over and teach Naruto he had found out later. Not that he minded he like the idea of so many helping out his sensei neglected child.

But now as he saw Naruto and Jiraiya discus armours he understood what the Hokage had protected him form and he had to admit he was great full to the old man he made a mental note to tank the man when he returned to the village. While he didn't doubt Ibliki and Naruto had formed a bound it was now where near as deep as it would have been if he had been Naruto sensei. Add to that the fact the council would want him to teach Sasuke as soon as he thought he was ready. He had of course made Sasuke finish the academy. He explained that even he and Itachi had done that they had of course done it by storm in a war time but still the had had graduated and he would see if he thought Sasuke was ready when he was done with the academy. The council of course had all but directly ordered him to take on the team with the Utchia scion on it. Most of them had tried to treat him to let the Utchia pas. They were not very scary but the idea is what counted.

In the end it had been Sai that somehow had forced some kind of cooperation out of Sasuke to pass the test. he might have tricked him in doing so that would explain the cold bond between Sasuke and Sai that only now started to warm he would have to ask Sakura about it later when they were alone for now he had to watch over the bridge builder with Sai. The boy with the creepy poker face all the time He really should work on that it freaked normal people out. Kakashi made himself put that on his to do list regard the training of his team.

Later that evening Jiraiya took Naruto away from the rest and said we need to plan for tomorrow. Don't they need to know the plan as well? They know what they need to know Naruto Jiraiya said. But you are my student I cannot let an opportunity like this slip by and not teach you some imported things. Naruto do you know what I do for the village. Well the old man told me you where the village spy master Naruto said. Good but do you know what I do. Well I guess you sneak in to village and spy on them. True Jiraiya said but that is only part of what I do. Sure I am very good at sneaking around. But what make me so good is the fact that I have a huge network of people that spy for me. What do you mean spy for you, do you send other ninja in to other village. The Hokage does some time I am sure of that but is not what I do. I have a different kind of people spying for me. First the kind I use the most. And that are the people I help. What do you mean Naruto asks?

Well there are all kinds of people out there that are in a bad situation with people like Gato. I try to help them where I can. Sometimes just by taking out a person like Gato that works great if he is in control of a large area without any one to oppose him. The thing is most time there are a few of these people bullying each other as well as the rest of the people and taking out one could only make it worse. So when I can I relocate some of the people they are hurting most. Mostly this are desperate people that don't know who to turn for help. Remember Naruto that most of these situations are nowhere near as bad as they are here most of the time there is some kind law to keep the Gato's of this world in check mostly there are always exceptions where they are able to hurt someone bad. I try to help those people give them a shot ad a new live. In a place that could be use full to me.

When Naruto gave him a questing look he said there was this wine merchant who was in deep by the gambling of his by the time death brother. They were about to take his wife and daughter form him as payment so I stepped in took care of the hired muscle and took they merchant away from the capital and set him up in a new business selling sake. Now he is the main supplier of sake to the daimio of the land of iron. He keeps his ears open for me and he makes regular reports for me and I pay him for his trouble. And if he hears something he thinks I need to know he send it to me sooner.

How Naruto asked the last two months you have been training me full time how did you keep up with your information? Well I have made these seal with the fourth. They can summon a particular toad to it I have placed them in place my contact can easily reach and wont attract any suspicion to it. a park or something near their house they place there information on the seal and put some blood on the seal so the toad responsible for that seal knows that the information is there and also that the person that is supposed to make the drop did make the drop. If someone else puts his blood in the seal the toad go's thru another seal to check it out. Maybe something happens and my contact asked someone else to deliver his information. Or it's a trap there is also a way to signal me that there is a trap in place by placing two blood samples on the seal. When that happens the toads come and get me and I go check it out. It only happened once you know in taki the hidden waterfall village I was able to get the man's family out. And took his own live before I could get to him he did send me a thank you with his last breath for getting his family out. His wife runs an inn I own now and when ninja drop in on here she sends me a messages with all the information she can get on them. I see Naruto said you find people who need help and get them out of there bad situation and give them a new live and as a trade they keep their ear to the ground for you. Yes he said that is the contact I like to use the thing is its hard find these people and set them up.

Some time I need some information faster. So I also have a network of less than reputable characters they also keep me in formed as long as I pay them good money. I use a few trusted proxy to go to those meetings form before they send them of like my other contacts. Now Naruto this whole mess with Gato might give me access to a whole new set of contacts. What do you mean Naruto asked? Well one of Gato main business futures is smuggling goods. He runs a network of smugglers outside the things he takes on with his legitimate business. Some of these smugglers need to put down as they are just evil there are most likely also a few that are just very good at what they do and do it more for a thrill than anything else and they have their own set of moral rules. Most of the time these are not bad people and it always pays to know a good smuggler or forger. They are handy and Gato most likely has a file on them with some dirt and how to reach them. I can use to those files to find the few good ones and roll up the rest later when it is best for me or Kohona. And you might find some place to find another lost soul Naruto said.

But he might also have contacts in the right places in countries I don't have them. what do you mean? he is a smuggler Naruto he will have customs inspectors on his pay roll may be even some low level nin that patrol boarder and keep guard over there village. You know what some like me could do with that information. If they are in the right place it would be worth your weight in gold just to know one or two. But with an organisation the size of Gato. He might have a couple dozen on the take all over the elemental nations Naruto said. Precisely Jiraiya said so when Zabuza makes his move on the bridge tomorrow I will raid the compound while you will keep an eye on Tanzuna family.

When Naruto made a face Jiraiya said don't get cocky now skilled as you are if I take you on a raid like that I need to know you can take care of yourself in an environment without a doubt and you can take whatever they throw ad you. Right now I know you could take on a few tugs no problem the thing is we haven't real fought as a team before I would like to be better in tune with you before we do something like that. It's just we haven't really had time to work on it. And we are the back up for Kakashi his team so we also need to do that and looking over the family of the client is a backup job so that is us. There is also something else.

Its Zabuza companion. If at all possible I want one of them alive without putting the other in danger. His companion though might be a bit above Kakashi his team their skill level. So when you took care of the treat Gato will sent to the house I want you to go there and make sure they stay alive as well as one of the bad guys I want some information from them and might turn them to work for me. What do you mean Naruto turn them. Well Zabuza is not like most missing nin he left his village on principle when the mizukage started the blood purges. It's rumoured that Zabuza tried to kill him but failed and that his now working as a missing nin to raise money to pay for a coupe deta against the kage. The thing is I know there is a very effective resistance against the mizukage right now but they miss a bit more power. Sure they have a few powerful nin but someone like Zabuza could give them the push they need to straighten out the hidden mist village. And with you sending him there he might keep you up to date on their movements somewhat so you know when they succeeded or fail. Yes that the idea so I want you and try to keep both him and his accomplice alive without endangering any of the members of team 7. I think I can do that I will give it my absolute best. That is all I can ask Naruto. You know you are not able to that any jonin level nin in a straight up fight but you might be able to sucker punch them. You have proven to be good ad that.

So the next morning after his morning training Naruto returned to the house and took his position on the roof. He saw a group ten tugs make their way to the house thru the forest. He decided to wait and let them come catch them of guard as they thought it would be easy. So as two tugs entered the house he descended on the other eight took them out fast and quietly without any of them making a sound. As he wanted to enter he heard the boy Inari scream for the tugs to leave his mother alone. He smiled as he thought back on how he had blown up against the kid last night when he told them they would die.

He had told the boy he was a coward and it was better to die doing something right than living in fear and cry all you're live and that he made Naruto sick. After that he had left. He heard Kakashi explain some of what Naruto went thru and how he had stopped crying a long time ago. It seems that it had an effect one the boy as he now stood up in what he believed in and cared for most. He was of course no match for the two tugs so as they were about to hit the boy the mother treated to bit her own tong if they hurt her son also very brave in Naruto mind.

So he stepped in, in the moment of confusion he came from behind them and hit one of the tugs with a juken strike to his heart killing him instantly. Well Naruto said in a conversational tone this is something else you come here with ten man to take one women against her will to your boss. Instate you are left alone against a pissed of shinobi how live can change. The tug laid his hand on his sword and Naruto said if you try and draw that I will draw mine and I think I can take of your head before you even go and get half the blade out. The man laughed and said that I want to see and started to draw the blade. Naruto of course was right he moved in a blur taking of his head before could get half his blade out. As he fell Naruto turned to tsunami and said I am sorry for the mess that was not very provisional of me.

It was awesome though Inari said. No it was not Naruto said it was showing of and now there is a lot of blood in side and blood is hard to get out of anything especial hard wood floors. I am a nin so I should know. Don't worry about it I wanted a new floor for quite some time now I have a perfect reason to make my father do the work. Well if you see it that way glad I could be of service. I will keep a few clones here to take care of the bodies and keep an eye on you while I go crash the party at the bridge. If they were hear ad this time things might be worse than we thought there while Jiraiya sensei will have an easy time at the compound. What do you mean compound tsunami asked? Well Jiraiya sensei though Gato has gotten his hands one some very valuable information making the trip very much worth our time. Didn't my grandfather pay your village tsunami asked?

Well he did for a gennin team for a C rank mission. And he lied to get them with Zabuza here it's not really a C rank bot more A rank and Jiraiya and me would not take those normally. But in any case you father did not pay for Jiraiya and me to be here to get Jiraiya even for a C rank mission is very expansive why Inari asked what make you so special? me nothing Jiraiya though he is a very famous ninja he is one of the sannin maybe the strongest ninja in the village ad this moment. So for him to go on a simple C rank mission that is something else if I do a mission with him they are mostly handpicked by him to help me learn or the Hokage as they needed to be done and we are closes like now. But that does not mean he won't look for a way to come out a head during a mission. And with Gato information he would come out ahead big time. But I have to go to the bridge now and see if I can keep each other form killing one and other.

As he reached the bridge he was just in time to see Zabuza companion put Sai and Sasuke out. He used his eyes to see that they were not death just knocked out as he saw this he noticed that Zabuza companion was not as ruthless as Zabuza was he would have killed the two gennin. Not even blinked when doing it but his companion had just knocked them out he could work with that. Then there was a sound a chirping sound. Naruto knew what this sound was it was Kakashi killing technique.

He had move fast he and made two clones as he rushed in from the mist. As he reached Zabuza he saw Kakashi was close as was the hunter nin that was with Zabuza. When he knocked out Zabuza both his clones tackled Kakashi and the hunter nin. Kakashi was shocked and yelled what the hell Naruto I could have finished all made it right for Sasuke and Sai. They are still alive ask the hunter nin that was about to jump in frond Zabuza if you don't belief me. You killed him the hunter yelled you killed Zabuza. No he is alive just knocked out and will be for some time I blocked his chakra to his brain it will take an hour or three for him to wake up.

Jiraiya sensei will be here by that time I think he will be here any moment. As the compound would be very understaff. What do you mean Kakashi asked? But Naruto never got the change to answer as there was a clapping sound as they looked they saw Gato standing there with a large army of tugs. Well it seems like a good thing I brought all this men to kill Zabuza and his pet. You would have betrayed Zabuza the hunter breathed out. Yes of course I would the insolent man that he was he didn't knew his place so he had to go and I will saver every moment of it when I get the bounty that is on his head he is already death as you will be soon as well now one could clam I was not responsible. One problem Naruto said. And what is that the little man asked? I am with Jiraiya like to call the great equaliser just for battles like this. What does that mean well any nin could take twenty of your tugs on with out to much trouble you know this so you bought what 200 of them? That right so there is no way for all of you to walk of this bridge Gato said. there is only one problem with that you see I know this jutsu that let me be how ever many nin I should. it's one of my many talents with that he made twenty clones. I could just make a hundred Naruto said but I don't want to over crowed the bridge. And without a further word he and his clones rushed the mob of tugs.

Clones Haku said as he watch the mass of Naruto rush the tugs. Not any kind of clones Kakashi said but shadow clones perfect copies of one's self with an own chakra system and with a bit of free will. Original create as a scouting jutsu but became a kinjutsu for its chakra use. Most people cannot make more than ten. Haku watched amazed at the twenty one Naruto mowing down the tugs. He said he could have made a hundred was that thru. I seen him do it without breaking a sweat his has a special kind of chakra far more potent than any other I have ever encountered that gives him that ability. That and his near unbreakable sprit. In a real fight and he knew that I was coming I don't think I could take that boy if he prepares a battle field very few outside a kage level nin can take him. Is he that strong Haku asked? Yes and no you see Naruto just doesn't think like other people that give him an edge makes him uniquely unpredictable for any one that does not know him and most that do. He has also no problem with extremely dirty tactics. You know none of the nin below jonin level in the Hyuuga clan will spare with him any more as he knows an opening in their defence that give him the gab to kick someone in the groin. And he does not see this as a bit deal. He doesn't so he will let some kick him there. Well no he most like take of your head a moment before you connect. Or break your leg with a jump kick he has just accepted the possibility and its viability so he has found a way to block it like along with all the other blocks one has in tai jutsu. I see Haku said.

The tugs where shocked to see one man take out so many of them. And after Naruto killed Gato they went nuts. Some attacked him in a blind frenzy but most ran as they ran one called out let sack the town and get out of this hell hole to a real city. That was when an arrow was shot in front of them and after all that just happened they were a bit skittish so they froze. That was when Naruto saw notice them. He had saw them when fighting but blocked them out as they didn't matter ad that moment. But as they stepped in they became part of his world. Don't come a step closer to our town Inari said in his strange get up. While the boy himself might be not imposing but all the towns people behind him where. That was when Naruto spoke up all bloodied he said it's time for you to hit the road and never come back here. As he said that he smiled a bloody smile that scared the crap out of every one. But it had the effect Naruto was aiming for as the tugs made it to their boats as fast as they could.

When they were gone Naruto dropped to one knee and Jiraiya stepped out. As he walked up to his student he said good job Naruto are you all right. No I still have a bit too much openings. Yeah you took on a bit too much this time. You know how to fight multiple enemies but not when they fight this bad no flow to pick up on. But how did you get such bloody mound. Well I needed some drama so I bit my tong right before I did that smile it worked quite well I think. Jiraiya just laughed and said that it did now rest I will talk with our ex enemies. With that he said let's see if we can wake up Zabuza shall we. Why would you want to do that Sakura screeched his hunter nin killed Sasuke. No Naruto said in a tired voice as he walked behind Jiraiya he is just knocked out pull out those needles and in an hour or so he will be fine now please be quite my ears are already wringing I don't your screech in them as well.

Jiraiya just chucked and pushed some chakra in the neck of Zabuza opening up the closed chakra pathways. Zabuza woke up with a grown and said what hit me. My student did Jiraiya said. As the fog cleared form his head he saw the blood and Jiraiya and Zabuza asked what happened. Gato tried to betray you. And that didn't sit well with my student. That is the way of the missing nin Zabuza said now let me get up I need to kill that little toad before he tells the hunters where I am. About that a tired Naruto said and he pointed to Gato body. You killed him he said looking at the tired boy and Naruto again gave him his bloody smile and Zabuza laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. After a moment he said so where does that leave us? At this point now where. We could kill you take your bounty or let you go. The thing is I need someone for s special job and I think you will like this job. What is it Zabuza asked not seeing that he hadn't much choice in the mater. Well I know why you left your village and for what it's worth I think you did the right thing. I also know the location or at least where you can pick up the trail of a large group of ex mist nin that think the same way. What do you mean? With the way you have been living it's not surprised you don't know but there is an active and very powerful resistance movement in the land of water. I think you know what it will do to moral to both sides of a fight if some like you would join the rebels in their fight. It could be the tipping point Zabuza said.

Yes Jiraiya said and all I ask for your freedom and the location with a way to contact them is that you use this special scroll to keep me informed of their border movements. I don't want to know where there camps are or how many man they have. I want to know how moral is and a realistic answer as to wither or not they are winning this fight. I can do that Zabuza said seeing no harm in giving Jiraiya that kind of information but why do you want to know why do you care. Besides that it's the right thing to do I also belief that a stable hidden mist village with a sain and reasonable leader that owes the leaf a small debt is far more favourable than one with a mad man in charge. Who knows what his goals are after he has won his mad crusade no it's better to deal with someone you can predict. Then I will take you up on your offer and be your agent with the rebels until such time and can be a mist shinobi again. Than we have a deal Jiraiya said holding out his hand to seal the deal and help Zabuza up. You need to heal up I will make a scroll with all the information. I ransack Gato office and fond some papers that he might have some dealing with Yaruga so that you know I will go thru it and give them to you when you leave this place in three days. Zabuza nodded and said Haku lets go. And the boy now know to every one as Haku handed Zabuza his blade and they took off.

Three days later work on the bridge was in full gear now that none of the people feared Gato anymore. But two people were standing motion less on the edge of the bridge waiting for someone. Jiraiya a voice called and the large of the two turned around and said good to see you in good shape Zabuza. I have your scroll it might be easier for you to make contact than I thought in four weeks' time Gato contact will deliver a shipload of supplies to an island I have the coordinates in the scroll. So the slime ball was selling weapons to the rebels. Well in three weeks' time a similar shipment will be deliver for the other side in a small harbour town. I have mapped out its rout for you as well. A shinobi of your calibre might make a good pirate and persuade the crew to drop of these supplies at the same point as the other ones a week later. Zabuza smiled under his masked and said I think I can manage that. Good Jiraiya said handing Zabuza two scroll this one hold all the information I can give you the other one is to summon a toad fill one of the squares with blood to signal a toad for pick up. Two squares of blood you are under duress let's say a nasty surprise will come. Three squares for and urgent report and all four squares if you are blown but still in the clear. While I don't think that will matter for you can call up on my help when you need it.

Thank you Jiraiya Sama Zabuza said bowing as did Haku. I also have something for your student might be the first demon of the leaf. Zabuza saw Naruto face as he said this it was like he had greatly insulted his mother or something. Young Uzomaki I don't know if you know the name I have in all the bingo books but it's the demon Zabuza me calling you a demon is not an insult but the greatest term of encoursment I give out to be a demon to me is like the ultimate shinobi. And in those terms you are a far better one than the copycat in my book and maybe in due time the bingo book of the mist as well. To help your changes though I made you a scroll it contains. One jutsu that for a mist nin is very valuable but I think I can pass it along to you in good contains. It's the hidden mist jutsu a C ran water jutsu. That I think is perfect for a shinobi like yourself to give you an edge in battle form what Haku had told me it will work perfect with your way of fighting. Also in that scroll is the basic to the silent killing technique. It's not hard to figure out but I would love to see what you make of it when you make it your own. I hope to see you both again and not on a battle field at least not on opposite sides. Thank you demon of the mist Naruto said giving Zabuza a small bow for a gift this uniquely suited for me. Your welcome little demon but as Zabuza said it this time he noticed there was no scorn on Naruto face and he jumped of the bridge Haku close on his feet.

As they were out of side Jiraiya said well I think I know what you are doing from now until the chunnin exams in three months. Learning how to move silently in the mist Naruto said with a smile on his face. In the conversation with Zabuza he had decided to let go of some more of his hate in the village it was not healthy he decided to just like Zabuza wear the monger demon with pride in state of shame like he did now. But what will you be doing in in that time peeping the bath house all day. No I wish after I return you to the village I will a couple of short hops to my local contact in the land of fire. And I will check in on a few of Gato old contacts some to put out of business and some to offer them a job for me and I take I won't be coming on these hopes. No Naruto I didn't really wanted you to come here with the ataski on the move and after what you did to Kisame ad least he will be looking for you with a vengeance. It's better for you if you keep a low profile for a while. And what I am about to do will get noticed by some people and my guess also by ataski spies. If they come after me I stand a better change of vanishing without a fight when I am alone skilled as you are Naruto you are now where near their level yet. While they have some fare of me know that when there are more than two of them if all members are like Kisame Itachi or Orochimaru even I won't stand a change in a straight up fight. So I think its best you lay low for a few month until the chunnin exam. If you become a chunnin I can kind take you with me as a full time apprentice and not call in for about a year without ant one that will question it? Well some might question it but none can do something about it. Any chunnin apprentice get the same travel status as his master. In this case me. Let's say there is a reason Tsunade didn't set foot in the village for over ten years without becoming a missing nin. You knew what her attitude was against the leaf. You think the council didn't try with all there might to force Sarutobi to get her back. But the rules are clear any sannin can travel to for fill their main task to the village or expanded their knowledge and as longs as set sannin does not endanger the villager take up any permanent residents with other originations they are free to go. It's the law Naruto is its gives a sannin the right to almost what he or she wants until the Hokage says you crossed a line.

Like Orochimaru did with his experiment Naruto said. Yes it's also the reason he could stay unnoticed for that long by law he could do as he pleased. So we could travel unnoticed for a while if I was a chunnin. Yes Jiraiya said that is way I want you to take this exam. If you can show the old man that you know your stuff. I will back you for chunnin that and with one or two other backers you be it. All you have to do I reach the third round nothing more. If you make it there the old man can use our other preformats as guide line to promote you. And I can step up your training. I can't take you out of the village right away. you need to do like four missions on a probationary base before you become a full chunnin but I can help out with that it states no where I can pick those mission and that I can't take them with you. Well Naruto said lets figure out an iron clad chunnin making training program than. That the sprit Jiraiya said and he jumped of the bridge Naruto followed him.


	8. Chapter seven A heralding exam

Chapter seven; A heralding exam

A good week later Jiraiya and Kakashi and the gennin where standing in the Hokage office making their report to the old man. As they were done he said well that was ad least an A rank mission good job all of you especially you Naruto doing a back to back a rank mission. Not even many of my jonin do that I think I will pull you of the rooster for a bit and after that keep you close to the village you earned the rest. Of course Lord Hokage Naruto said with a small bow I would like the rest and some more one dimensional training will be refreshing. The old man chuckled and said now if you leave me with your sensei's there are some things we need to discuss. Of course they all said.

Outside though Sasuke tried to corner Naruto and growled you did a back to back A rank mission. Yes I did Naruto hey it's not my fault you guys needed back up or that the village was attacked when we delivered a message to Tsunade baachan. You met the Tsuande Sakura yelled. Well technically I think I have met all three of the sannin now I met Orochimaru when I was like four so I don't remember that meeting ad all but the old man says I have met him now if you don't mind I am going to take a long hot soak in the Hyuuga hot spring and think on how to put time release dye in the Inuzuka dog shampoo. With that Naruto left while waving his hand.

In the meantime in the Hokage office Sarutobi asked how did they performed. Its slow going Kakashi said they won't work together. It was getting along until Jiraiya showed up with Naruto it threw out the whole power structure they had so painstakingly formed. It's not Naruto fault what Sasuke said I was about to hit him. Naruto just laughed and let Sasuke challenged him to a spar to crushingly defeat him in front of Sakura. And that was the good thing that came out of that situation her image of an all-powerful Sasuke was pretty much broken after that. Combine that with the way he was knocked out by Zabuza a complies and her world view is crushed. I try to reset her on to a more rational path. I do belief that Naruto showed her just how lacking she was in strength on that bridge when he took out nearly a hundred of Gato man. He murdered over a hundred men Sarutobi said in shock. Well it was not really all him he used twenty clones to do it and they all died in combat. A group of two hundred of Gato his tugs where with him he was about to have them over run the position a very exhausted Kakashi with two downed students and all that there was for defends was a shocked Zabuza companion and Naruto who was fresh as he just arrived and had only knocked out Zabuza form behind while having a clone tackle Kakashi so he would not kill him and another restrain Zabuza companion. How did he knock out Zabuza Sarutobi asked? A quick juke jab to the back of the neck restricting chakra to the brain Zabuza was all trapped up by a trap jutsu Kakashi had used to hold him place for his Childori jutsu Jiraiya said. Naruto took advantage of my trap to take him out without killing as Jiraiya had requested of him Kakashi finished.

It was three days later when Naruto made his way to Atari the Hyuuga weapon smith. As he entered the hot steamy work place the smith turned to him and said Uzomaki san what can I do for you. Well I came in to the designs of some interesting arm guards form some Iwa nin I came across. I see one of those multi plated ones. Yes Naruto said I made some changes to it I was wondering if you could take a look at them. Sure lay those out I will take a look at them. So as Naruto laid out the designs Atari looked at them and said it has some nice improvements but to do them any good I you need to find some else to make them. I know of a very skilled armour maker that owes Himori some favours so maybe he could intro due you to him.

So the following day Naruto followed Himori to an out of the way store in the old prominent shinobi business district it was in the middle between the Hyuuga and the Utchia district. Since the Utchia clan had died out there was a lot less business here. As they walked there Himori told Naruto how this shop used to be the primer armour shop of the village. And how he had invested in it as clan head. It had turned out to be one of the best investments he had ever made. And if anyone could help him it would be Idato the man was a master in his profession.

As they entered the store the girl behind the register walked of right away to get Idato as Himori was the only other shareholder of the store. As the old man walked out he greeted Himori heartily and after some small talk asked what he could do for him. As Himori explained he was just here to introduce Naruto his ward to the village greatest blacksmith as he had some questions about a piece of armour he had come across that he wanted to reproduce. The old man gave Naruto a real happy smiled and invited him down back to show him what he wanted.

As they left to the back Himori asked the girl behind the counter for a small scroll to write a message to Idato. In it he told his old friend to send him the bill for whatever Naruto ordered. Also he asked him to make Naruto an anbu armour if they hadn't discussed an amour for him yet. He did ask him to style to the armour he made for the read death. And he asked him not to tell Naruto anything about it until he came to pick it all up. He of course knew that Naruto was thinking of an anbu style armour like his mother he had seen some of the drawings he had made and he was pretty sure Naruto had taken some of them with him.

A few days later Naruto made his way to the Inuzuka compound. He hoped to meet a chunnin friend he had made during his time with Ibliki as his sensei. He had come to know a great many chunnin during that time. For a number of reasons most of them form the I&amp;T department had done something to come in Ibliki his bad book. A few needed to be put in their place that where mostly new gennin Naruto had only met a few of those. There were also a number of them Ibliki thought could teach him a valuable skill. His friend Hana had helped him greatly with his enhanced senses. Himori had gotten some old Inuzuka to help him control them when he just came to live with the old man. But Hana had real help him master them giving him a great edge. It was one of her main specialties. Outside her being a vet.

As he arrived at her house or her family there house. Her little brother opened the door. Kiba was a year younger then him and had only just made gennin like most Inuzuka he was quite brash. His semi cousin Hinata was in his team so he knew who he was. Good after noon Inuzuka san I was looking for your sister Hana is she ad home by any chance. In his brash manner what do you want with my sister Hyuuga he barked with distasted in his voice. Naruto couldn't place if it was du the fact he was a Hyuuga, him personally or the fact he was an boy calling on Kiba his sister but he was annoyed by the distain in his voice. But before he could react Hana pushed her little brother back and said Naruto what can I do for you. I was wondering if you had some time the coming weeks to aid me in training a new technique I have stumbled across. Sure but why come to me. With Jiraiya out of the village for some imported other business he needed to do alone he left me a program to get ready for the exams. I received gift from one of his contacts a sensory based fighting technique we both agreed that if I were to learn this technique I would be a great benefit to me. Sure but why come to me I don't think I know of any of such technique out of the top of my head. To measure ones proses the scroll says you should have a master put up some bench marks. As I have no master to put these up. I thought you might be able to help. As I would be a true master of this technique before I could use it on you. Sure let me get my gear so how about I meet you at the regular training ground in half an hour. Sure Naruto said I am looking forward to it. And with that he use a shushin to vanish.

As he was gone Hana turned to Kiba and said you should watch out who you piss of squirt. Naruto is not someone to piss of you might be considered the strongest gennin of your year. In a few part even out shining the utchia kid. But Naruto is in a league all on his own. I have seen him take apart shinobi far thought then you. With that she left. Kiba just shrugged and went to his own team meeting they where do for a C rank mission soon. As he reached the meeting place only Hinata was already there. Still a bit cross with a Hyuuga for coming to his place to ask his sister to train. And after his sisters warning he wanted to know some more about him and with Hinata being the Hyuuga princes if anyone knew about him it would be her. So he took a seat next to her and said a Hyuuga was ad my door just know. Hinata looked at him questing as normally the only Inuzuka a Hyuuga would interact with was there team mate. While they could work well together them Hyuuga didn't like the brashness of the Inuzuka clan. Some guy named Naruto came to asked my sister to help him with some new technique do you know who he is.

He is no Hyuuga was the first thing Hinata said. But he had the byakugan. Yeah I don't know how he got them either. I can't really remember but one day he was just there. His is my grandfather his ward. And master juken user or that is what I am told. When I was younger I tried to look at him sparing some times. But he had private tutors all the way. Well not always he did had some more mundane classes with the branch member that are schooled ad the compound. He is very polite and all when he comes over for dinner sometimes but he always talks with my father about thing I don't understand and they won't explain. Have you asked them to? No but I made it clear I didn't understand. Also he trains with my cousin Neji all the time. Or he did until Neji got his team. I don't belief he has a team of his own. But he is a gennin right. Yes but he has an apprentice ship with a jonin or he does now. When he just became a gennin I know my father was cross at the Hokage for having Ibliki baby sit him. I don't know who that is but my grandfather told my father it might be good for Naruto. I do know that after his second day he came home early and put a chunnin branch member in the hospital I don't know why. I know my father left angry and came back looking very worried calling for a council meeting right away as well as some of our top juken users. He almost look scared. He always shows more emotions to Naruto than to me some time I think he would rather had Naruto as a son than me as a daughter. As Kiba was about to react. When shino arrived and they started to talk about a much less depressing subject there upcoming mission.

At Naruto his regular training ground Hana found him and a clone deep in to a set of scrolls. As one of the himaru brother made their arrival know with a bark Naruto said I am glad you had time for me Hana. No problem you have me intrigued with this technique I asked my mom if she knew any sensory based fighting technique and she didn't know one of the top of her head either. Well it's called the silent killing technique. It's come from the hidden mist village they have some master ad it. The hidden mist jutsu is required for this technique. My clone will do it as I am not able to keep up the jutsu and move at the same time. Well not like I should move. It's a technique based on sound as you might have quested by the name. The theory is quite simple you hide with in the mist and move to I silently while listening to where your prey is and you kill him without making a sound. Of course moving without making a sound is hard enough doing it in the mist while sneaking up on someone is even harder. I see and you want me to tell how well you do yes. I will kill a few clones. Trying to master searching form someone in the mist without your eyes Hana asked? Yeah Naruto said it should not be hard to overload the technique with chakra making it impossible for a Hyuuga to see in it. A byakugan user that learns an anti byakugan technique that is different Hana said. I could of course also used some scented water to create the mist. Blocking out my nose she said. Well show me what you got. As she said this the mist started to form around her.

So over the last three months Naruto worked on his silent killing as well his speed and refining his tai jutsu. He had been able to blend in all his juken techniques with the raging wave style of the Uzomaki. But on suggestions of Jiraiya he focused less on the brutal efficiency of the style but more on his speed this worked much better with the juken stance he was blending in to the style making something new altogether. He also picked up a set of tanto adding to deathly dance. The tanto where part of his new armguards. He also reached the next level of sealing he was now able to create an explosive seal without paper of ink. Jiraiya was impressed and had send over one of his forging contacts to help him with his calligraphy. To take it to the next level also started him on a course to forge documents. While Jiraiya had gotten him in to the exams the form he submitted was one by Naruto his hand. Jiraiya even had him chat up some of the chunnin he had get to know during his time as a gennin under Ibliki.

As Naruto entered the room where all the contestants were waiting in. he just heard Sasuke asked some about him and Gaara. He only met the boy once in the street where his brother had an argument with an academy student. The grandson of the old man so Naruto step put his blade to the kid's neck. As he was about to leave when Gaara dropped down and asked his name Naruto knew the moment he saw him that Gaara was dangers. Jiraiya of course had given him the scary information about how Gaara was just like him only broken. He did felt sorry for the kid. But as the kid with the glasses told the whole room some of his secrets well. That didn't go over well with Naruto and he threw a kunai squaring the boy his hand making the card unreadable by blood. The kid screamed and Naruto said my reaction should be on there as well. It should have warned you not to reveal my secrets to anyone. We will have words about that after the exam. But we have to go i that was when Ibliki arrived in the room. And started to bark orders for everyone in to go in the exam room.

The first exam was a breeze for Naruto he saw everything than with his eyes but then again he already got the answers out of some of the chunnin in the exams. And as he started the second he knew quite a lot about forest of death Jiraiya had him in there for his second month of down time. Learning how to move as ghost and to get know the forest. Jiraiya also had Naruto work on his speed there. So it was not real problem for him to track down one of the two Iwa teams. He picked the strongest one and used his new skill in silent killing to take them out fast. It was luck that they had the right scroll it also mend he was the first one to arrive at the tower. Jiraiya was quite happy he was the first he told Naruto he made a ton of money. He left some scrolls for Naruto to study while he waited for the exam to finish.

So Naruto waited the week in a room only going out in the morning and the evening to get some food. But not for anything else he didn't want them to know he was here. And even as the preliminaries where announced he stayed in the shadow. But as he watched the fights learn all he could he noticed that Neji was in one of his moods again. Ever since he joined a team and the elder council had forbade him access to the library. As his fight was against Hinata he knew he had to do something so he stepped out of the shadows and called out Neji this is not the place. I will step in if you go too far. I will step in and end it. Neji just nodded but Naruto noticed he did relax his stance. So he nodded and return and stepped back in the shadows. While it was a tense fight and Hinata fought bravely it was clear she was out of her league. As the fight ended guy made his way to Naruto and said that was a good thing you did speaking up. Ever since the elders cut off his access to the library he has moody. You seem to have a hold over him. A small one Naruto said we used to spar have the same tai jutsu teacher. His grandfather my patriarch thought us until we graduated. While I got to advance any way I wanted to partly due to my family and parts due to my sensei's. As much as you like to be a good teacher for my cousin. But there are limits you can do that my sensei don't have. Well Jiraiya is well Jiraiya and Ibliki was working on direct orders form the Hokage. And then there are the things non one is telling me. The Hyuuga say they want help the because of my mother but well the thing is I know nothing of my father. Every one say my mother is pretty imported so how imported has my father been that they are all afraid of what happens when I learn who he is. That fear is giving me lee way like no other. So if I can step in some time to help him out I will protecting him form himself when it's needed. Our past let me do that somewhat. When he is really stuck with his juken go see his grandfather I think he could help. That was all the time they had to talk as Naruto his match was up.

Kiba was sikced he was going to fight a stuck up Hyuuga that was meeting up with his sister. Also he was making Hinata unhappy and he was friends with that Neji character that had beaten Hinata. Had trained with her over the last two months and knew how skilled she had gotten. She should have won. Neji was so unbalanced it was Hinata her chance that was until Naruto spoke up getting Neji all focuses again. So as he stood across in front of Naruto he said I going to kick your ass you stuck up Hyuuga for taking Hinata her change away as well as her father.

In the audience kurania said I am sorry for that kid he doesn't stand a change Kiba is the most talented Inuzuka that has been born in over a decade. True a new voice said the thing is he has no control over himself and well Naruto is a prodigy like no others. Only Hyuuga jonin dare to spare with him anymore. His juken or the tai jutsu he uses is that advanced. And all his other skills are at least a chunnin level. Your student has gotten the saves opponent there is as I am sure you student will be alright. He will lose probably be embers by it but he will be very much alive to so. She only turned to see Jiraiya standing there.

As soon as the match started Naruto said I am sorry for this and he shot of ad mid chunnin speed and hit a pressure point in Kiba his back. He could go faster but he was sure that most of the gennin here could not follow him as he moved. He had planned this out the only way to show no skill would be to move fast. It would show his speed but nothing else. He had also decided that if he needed to use ninjutsu he would use some of his lighting elemental jutsu. He only knew a few of them form a scroll Kakashi had given him. But it would be enough.

The following morning Naruto met Jiraiya on their regular training ground. So he said what did you learn Jiraiya asked? That Gaara is very dangers and very broken also that we have a traitor in the village or at least some one with loose lips I need to have some words with. What happened Jiraiya asked? Naruto just gave him all of Kabuto his nin cards. Jiraiya pretty quick found the one unreadable with blood. I walked in on him sharing my information with the whole exam group. I might have stopped him with a kunai in the hand. Effective was all Jiraiya said. The thing is I looked over those cards and there is far too much information on them for a mere gennin. I would be something else if he had that information on the gennin of or village but these cards have information on every gennin in all the villages. I agree something is of and with this whole Orochimaru thing. What Orochimaru things Naruto asked? Of course you didn't know you were already at the tower when it happened. But my old team mate attacked team seven they survived as he let them live. He marked Sasuke with his curse seal and he informed a few of the anbu that came for him that if we stopped the exam he would attack. I see Naruto said I don't think he is in it just for Sasuke as much as he might wand those eyes he is up to something bigger. I agree especially now he started his own village and sees himself as a kage. The sound village right Naruto said. Jiraiya only nodded as Naruto said I felt there was something of about those nin. I will tell the Hokage too keep this Kabuto kid under surveillance his showing his skills like this ad this moment is just too convenient. So are there any things you want to work in your month off. Yes I would like to work on my control of the kyuubi his chakra. If I have to step up and put this Gaara down I will need it. Also I was thinking I could use the chakra to re-open any of my chakra points if Neji closes them during my fight with him. Mm interesting theory I see that working you will need a lot of controlee to achieve it though. Well we have a month to work on it. Also I think some more stealth fighting


	9. Chapter eight A final stage

Chapter eight; A final stage

During the month of perpetration for the third round Naruto spent a lot of time with Himori working on some advance defence juken techniques. While Jiraiya was working on his summoning and some toad jutsu. In his down time he started on some Bo jutsu he had asked a chunnin he knew form the Sarutobi clan for help. Of course Kohonamaru found out and had dragged him along to his own training session with Hiruzen. Who taught his grandson every other night? Kohonamaru found it great he had a sparring partner now he could actually beat. As Kohonamaru had been practising with the Bo since he could walk with Hiruzen as his teacher. Naruto found out it was a thing they did ever since kohono had joined the academy.

But to Hiruzen surprise as well kohono great disappointment. Naruto growth was shockingly fast with his Bo jutsu skill. He of course had one shadow clone study all the days he didn't work with any of the Sarutobi's. After all he didn't need to build up any muscles as he was already very well trained form his kenjutsu and tai jutsu training regiments.

On other fronds his suspicion of Kabuto turned out to be right. As some anbu got him attacking a jonin together with a sand nin they got away but they were able to save the life of the jonin. Who without the intervention of the anbu would have died? This meeting also showed them that the sand was working with Orochimaru. Making it possible for the Hokage to plan for this betrayal. Also the fact that Tsunade had been brought back in town by Jiraiya under the cover of darkness. Was a thing the sand nor Orochimaru had counted on? It would be a very unpleasant surprise for the renegade member of their team.

Hiruzen also had quietly called back a large number of anbu teams that where. Out in the field. They were to attack the attacking force in the back as soon as they started their attack. Also a great deal of supporting jonin and anbu assigned chunnin would be in the crowed of the stadium. And while all these perpetration worked for all the normal nin that would be in the invasion force. There was one exception that could be very dangers. And that is why Hiruzen was waiting for Naruto in his office.

You know I don't like this Jiraiya said to Hiruzen as the old man was looking out of his window. You think I like it any more than you do. I see him as my grandson. He'll have started to teach him Bo jutsu together with Kohonamaru. Who looks up to him as an older brother? But you also know he is the only one that can do with a degree of certainty that both he and the boy will live. I know but you better make it up to him in a spectacular way. I will Hiruzen said as saw Naruto jump on the ledge like his to enter thru the window like his sensei did.

As Naruto entered the office Hiruzen said thank you Naruto kun for coming so quickly. I didn't really have a choice now with an anbu asking me to come. No you didn't but you could have taken your time. As there was no really urgency in my request. Your anbu said it was imported. O its important don't question that. You may or may not have notice the uptake in shinobi running around the village doing all kinds of preparations. I did they are preparing for the finals are they not. They are but not as much for the events you are thinking of. Du to some work of your own as well as Jiraiya's as well as some other source we have uncovered a plot against our village. Orochimaru is the head of the sound village he and the sand village are planning a invasion during the final rounds. I see but why are you telling me this I don't think its general knowledge with in the gennin ranks. No its not.

So far you are the only who knows form our side. You think there are other gennin that know of this from well the other side. I am sure Gaara is part of the invasion plan so he and his team are in the know. I see Naruto said it would explain some things. What do you mean Hiruzen asked? Well when kohono had a run in with Gaara his older brother Kankuro I think his name is there where some words. He was about to do some not so nice things to kohono so I stepped in made him see the error of his ways nothing really happened. Gaara stepped in made sure of that there were some commands form him that well didn't mean anything besides being rude to his brother at the time. But his reaction is a bit clearer now.

I see Hiruzen said thinking he would have to ask kohono what had happened. Well I think you know that Gaara like you is a jirichkun. Yes I know what about it Naruto asked? Well the thing is normal shinobi have a hard time fighting jirichkun while they use their power. The sand jirichkun especially. Why Naruto asked? First the one tail always had more unstable hosts. I don't know why maybe they can't seal him away right but how they do that is a closely guarded secret of the sand we have not been able to find out nor do I care for it much. Any way all one tails containers have to learn a specific jutsu a few actually that well lets them use a large amount of their tenet there power. And in their final stage they can temporary release the byuui form there seal. I see Naruto said you want me to take him out than. Well make sure he doesn't attack the village. I rather you don't kill him as we could end up with a loose byuui around. But if it's him you or the village make sure he dies than. As you have seen form his fight with lee he is pretty much a to the death of his enemy kind of fighter Jiraiya said. And while I don't like we have to ask this of you. You are the best candidate to take him out.

And as you are both gennin there is not much other shinobi skill he could fall back on to take you out first. Ok Naruto said but what about Sasuke's and my own fight. Well we guess that the invasion will start with Sasuke his fight. If not I or Kakashi will step in make sure nothing happens to Sasuke Jiraiya said. Not what I meant Naruto said. What do you belief Sasuke will do when the invasion starts? he will keep going after Gaara as he beliefs it's his fight. Even if Gaara flees the stadium Sasuke will presume him and if I step in well he won't like it. Even if that are my orders.

And there is not much we can say about my state. What do you mean? If Gaara is as dangers as you say he is well I need all the advantage I can get and well Neji is a thought opponent that knows all my old tricks we have sparred many times. Out of all the gennin I know he comes the close to me without the fox chakra in level of skill. He is a bit faster but I am stronger our spars are always close and always take a lot out of both of us. He will also not accept me throwing my match without a good explanation. I could talk to him Hiruzen said explain that want you fresh to fight Gaara if something happens. I also would talk over his changes of promotion with guy and he sponsors him as well as some others I will question about his work he will get a promotion any way. Same for you the Hokage said. You should tell him about the invasion. He will take sign of trust as a much greater prize than any promotion you could give him. He won't tell anyone and how much harm could it be the finals is in two days. I will think it over for now Jiraiya will go over Gaara his special skills we know of sings to look out for while I talk to Neji.

Two days later Naruto was standing across form Neji in the arena in the finals of the chunnin exams. They didn't move for a minute after the match had started in the end Neji smirked and said you do owe me a proper spar when this is all done. We will Naruto said we even get the old man to ref the whole thing. So that it will be know you will have lost fair and square to me as well. Neji only smirked and said in your dreams before he attacked Naruto. And while they started to trade juken blows ad a speed far faster than most gennin could follow. They both knew it was nowhere near their full speed and power also they were not using chakra. And as Naruto made a seal less clone that quickly made a few hand seals.

And as he did the arena floor became covered in so much misted that not even the Hyuuga in the stands could see them anymore. And on an instinctual script they kept trading blows until they ended up in the middle and Neji said make it look good my task is to help evacuate the hospital. Than without warning Naruto his clone hit Neji in the back of the neck with a well practise very precise juken strike. Knocking him out as this happened Naruto let the mist dissipate so that everyone could see he was the winner.

Naruto had to suppress a smile when he saw the smirk on Neji face when they took him of the field with a stretcher. As he walked back to the contester booth he heard some of the whispers in the station. People could not belief that the demon had bested the Hyuuga juken prodigy. Some of their complains where quite close to the trued as he heard someone say Neji threw the fight on orders from the main branch. He knew of course it had been the Hokage that ask Neji and all the shinobi that well where in on the plan or parts of it could have suspected this. However no one knew for sure what had happened with in the mist. So there was absolutely no proof that Neji had threw the fight like he did. As Naruto was pretty sure that if they had been fighting for real with eyes active there was no way he could have sucker punched him like that. However he would have to look in to using that same sucker punch with a mole technique. Btu that was for later.

Temari watch Naruto move in and was a bit worried Sasuke was not here just yet. Not only that she felt there was something of about this latest fight. Baki had told her that the fight should tire out this Naruto who Gaara wanted to fight so badly. Rumours where that he was the container of the nine tails. Making him like her younger brother. She tried to follow him around a bit but he was far too fast and on his guard for her to keep up long with him. she had observed that the clans didn't look down on him well some people did but nowhere near the level the civilians did she suspected that the reason they didn't like him was different form civilians who were afraid of what he held. These clan shinobi trusteed there old Hokage sealing ability. And with what she had heard about the man they were right to do so. He had been a master sealer unlike any that was alive ad that time. It was said only the Uzomaki clan of uzo could have surpassed them but even they would have been impressed by him.

She wondered ad that moment if the blond was related to that clan and if so just how skilled he was in the sealing arts. She had also noticed in more than one of her esurience that while Naruto was part of the Hyuuga clan and they all respected him quite a few of their gennin and chunnin level nin where afraid of him. Not like how people were afraid of her brother run away and hide before he kills you kind of fear. But the fear many of the specialised gennin of her village showed for their veterans it was the kind of knowledge that they would never reach his level even if he died now and they turned a hundredth. With this in mind she wondered why so about a third of the audience seemed so surprised that he Naruto had won this match. As she looked over to the Hyuuga boot she saw quite a few older man argue with one another. They most likely had wagered money she thought. Some looked surprised for sure. But she figured they thought this would be the match a good juken fight. Which she had to admit it had not been. It had started promising but after Naruto had put up that mist well they couldn't see a thing anymore and she was not sure what had happened. It was clear that Naruto had knocked out Neji. But something was off about it they seemed to clean for a match like they had.

In the kage box the kazakage turned to the Hokage and said that was a bit anticlimactic. I wonder thought what kind of advantage could the Uzomaki gennin have had with that mist around. He has the same eyes as the Hyuuga. Well yes the Hokage said but he has been training to fight a juken fighter most of his live. And he is unpredictable at the worst of times. Also like ninja of the past he likes to strike form the shadow. While not many people know just how much his interaction with Zabuza has changed him. I don't even think he sees how much it has changed him. I would say that fight alone have made him a chunnin. Most times I can tell when a gennin has at least mentally changed to a chunnin. And while it's harder than most with Naruto I think that fight changed him in to a chunnin.

Is that why he used that mist jutsu some kind of a recognition to the demon Zabuza the kazakage asked? No it was a gift form Zabuza Naruto saved the life of his student and in return for this he gave Naruto the jutsu. Told him he wanted to see what he would do with it. While I know form my own fight in the second shinobi war that Hyuuga can see thru the chakra lased mist that they make in kiri. But by the looks of the Hyuuga booth they couldn't see thru this mist. Which on its self is quite a feat. I agree. The kazakage said. However the fight it seemed to go a bit too easy. It might be but then again he is up against the one of the favourites in his next fight. Yes my son and the utchia. But we seem to have some kind of problem there as the utchia scion isn't here yet. Yes the Hokage said with a scowl it seems he has picked up his bad habits form his sensei. It also seems he doesn't really want to be promoted this year than. In any other case I would have just disqualifying him. But as he is a favourite and the crowds will go mad if we don't let him continue. we will pros pone his match until the last one of this rounds if he isn't there than your son will win. If he is well your son might have to go back to back in a fight I do hope you have no objections. No I think it's an excellent solution for this problem.

Naruto scowled and vowed he would have some words with the Hokage about this business of not disqualifying of Sasuke. He was sure that if he had been late for the opening not his match eh would have been disqualifying and there would not be anything he could have done about it. He also made a silent promise to himself that if Sasuke well stepped out of line during the invasion or if he beat Gaara somehow and he was against him in the next match he would cripple him. In a real fight it would be harder but in the spare he could do it. He would permanently sever his chakra system in his arms if he had to spar him. He would make it brutal like the Uzomaki of old have been famous for. He would show the council why they should fear an Uzomaki and not lick the heels of some arrogant Utchia.

His thought of what he would do to Sasuke was broken by well Shikamaru giving up his fight. And while it was very much in the character of shika to do this. Naruto still found it lame. As Temari would have even less chakra than him and was in an even more disadvantage in the next fight. Then again if there was in invasion he could still take care of the sand nin.

Naruto watch Kakashi asked if they were late and made a note to talk to the man later. This seemed more like a planned entrance by him than well his normal lateness. Maybe he didn't think Sasuke was ready or was it some kind of move for the invasion tire out the other gennin first. But how much influence could a few gennin have. It was only him and Gaara that people would be looking ad later. After Gaara had a part in the invasion like he did in the defence much more than any of the other rookies here.

While many people seemed greatly impressed by the jutsu Sasuke was using to pierce the sand shield. Naruto wasn't. While impressive Sasuke had learned it. The jutsu itself was flawed Kakashi had admitted as much some time ago when he helped Naruto with his lighting chakra and had showed him the jutsu. For a real assassination jutsu it was fare to loud. The screeching while sounding like a thousand birds did also let anyone in quite a distance know that it had been activated. While the extra speed gained by the lighting chakra was an interesting by product of the jutsu. The mere fact that the tunnel vision you got form it made you very funeral for attacks. That on itself made the jutsu to flawed to use. While Kakashi countered that he had overcome this problem with the sharigan and Sasuke could do that to if he had the right elements. Naruto still thought it would be too easy to block the technique form any one that was slower than him without the jutsu. A person was not able to handle the speed boost well not even an Utchia.

After this talk thought Naruto and Jiraiya had looked in to a new form of the juken 64 palms technique. One that was like the Childori lighting chakra fuelled. It would be Naruto his first lighting technique he created. He never tested it in a real fight. As he had still trouble to control the increased speed of the movements. He also didn't know what the juken strike would do to a person. Last week he had shown this technique to Himori who was greatly impressed by it. Especially as lighting chakra was not a thing that was ever used before in juken techniques. The few Hyuuga with that element had ignored it or had studied its medical use of it. This surprised Naruto greatly as he didn't know just how many of iro techniques where lighting based.

The trough of his technique where broken by a genjutsu. While it wasn't that high of a level. It delayed him enough so that he could see Sasuke follow Gaara out of the station with Temari and Kankuro in hot pursued of him. He cursed and kicked Shikamaru and said follow me. With a quit node of shino who stood up to follow him as well they set of thru the arena main ground. There pad was blocked by 5 sound nin that had hidden within the crowed. As Naruto decapitated the first without slowing down. The other four where taken out by guy and Kakashi. As they sped past Kakashi he said go back up Sasuke. Can't do Naruto shot back you know very well Gaara is mine. If Sasuke interferes I will take him out of the fight. While Kakashi did responded to him Naruto didn't hear him. Nor did he notice that Shikamaru and shino fall behind quite a bit. As he entered his own tunnel like vision in procure of Gaara.

Shikamaru didn't know what to think as he with a few other gennin where in procure of Naruto who was trailing Gaara. Not only was Naruto much faster than them he also know how to track. He met Naruto a few times while he worked on strategies with his father. Naruto was the only person his age that beat him in shogi. Also he had taught him the game go who he was on equal footing with now as his father. But here as they followed Kakashi his summons. He was quite shocked as the dog stopped and said there is some trouble up ahead.

As they rushed thru the bushes. They saw Kankuro standing there with four bloody nin. Three of them where dying the last one was knocked out. As they entered the clearing Kankuro reached for his pupped and said I can't let you pass here. Yeah look how good that went for your friends Shikamaru said but as he was about to jump past Kankuro crow attacked him and he had to jump back. But before Kankuro could do anything else he was swarmed with bugs and shino said I think you owe me a fight. As he squared off against the pupped wielding nin he said I will take care of him go one. So they did

It didn't take long before they reached another even bloodier scene as two nins where decapitated as she saw this Sakura retched. Shikamaru had to admit later he had trouble keeping his food down as well. And he was also great full for the soldier pile Chozen had given him right before he entered the arena. He had taken it after Naruto had kicked him. So he was ready enough for another fight. The nin that where with Temari. Well they were in no shape to fight. Two had lost their heads and well as the others had all lost some other part of their bodies. Temari was the only one untouched. While she seemed a bit shaken she was not where near as shaken as Shikamaru was. Mostly because she had a homicidal little brother. Sakura go back up Naruto I will take care of her I already did it once so no problem here. Temari only snarled ad this but got ready for an attack any way.

As Shikamaru took on Temari Naruto landed on a tree branch overlooking a clearing where Sasuke and Gaara where facing off against one another. Gaara was already accessing as much chakra as Naruto could use in his one tail state. This strange half transformation was the most dangers Gaara could be or that is what Jiraiya had shared with him. He was also glad he and Kakashi had spoken about the many draw backs of the Childori as Sasuke was also in his most unstable form with his curse seal active. Naruto know he had been warned not to use its power. Him ignoring the dangers showed just how unstable Sasuke was. As he rushed Gaara with his Childori Naruto knew he had to intercede or Sasuke could die he didn't want to have to deal with the council if that happened. So without waiting he jumped up. He landed with a smirk on Sasuke his back. As he was about to complain but Naruto had non of it as he kicked the down utchia in his head. And with another kick in the ribs he send him out of the clearing.

As Naruto turned Gaara snarled that was my pray. Well you shouldn't fight people that far below you Gaara. There are only nine other people you would want to fight and beat the rest is be need you. What are you talking about the half sand racoon snarled? You know very well what I am talking about. Where you are one I am nine and you walked in to my village taken liberties. As Naruto said this Gaara started to laugh and not a friendly. One all Naruto could make out between the near maniacal laughter was finally some one that is wordy to die. Before Naruto could respond to this he had to dodge some sand that was coming for him. So he retaliated with a wind palm.

_**Back when the invasion started in the kage box**_

As the genjutsu took hold the kazakage started to laugh and said I have dreamed of this day for a long time. I have hoped to rectify my mistakes as well Orochimaru Hiruzen said. Shocked he asked how you knew. I am Hokage I have my ways as he said this he refiled himself to be in a battle armour. Well Orochimaru said how about we finish this and with that they jumped up and landed on a nearby roof.

But to Orochimaru great shock two of Sarutobi his guards landed next to him as his own guards closed the barrier around them. Well I was hoping to kill you all alone but those two pets of yours won't intervene much with this. As he did a signal hand seal one of the anbu spoke up freezing Orochimaru you know you should not talk to your old team mates like that. Before Orochimaru could respond to this very familiar voice the two anbu dropped their perfect hedges and refiled Jiraiya and Tsunade standing next Hiruzen. Well this isn't a pleasant surprise ad all Orochimaru said with a sour face. This will make things a lot harder but then again so much more satisfying when it's all done. And with that he did a quick set of handseals.

Hiruzen watched with great horror as three coffins rose form the ground. Jiraiya had warned him that Orochimaru had looked in to this particular jutsu but he hadn't belief his student. So before the coffins could open he said it seams I owe you an apology Jiraiya you seemed to be right. Not something I take pleasure in at the moment sensei Jiraiya said we talk about it after we are done here. While he wasn't surprised by the death serious tone of his student he did smile ad it as it was a long time he heard this serious while not aimed at him and it showed just how far his student had come as he looked over Tsunade with her senju battle armour he notice the nervous look on Orochimaru his face.

While thru he was old and past his prime. Orochimaru had stacked the deck against him he was sure of that. And while two regular anbu or even a platoon might have delayed whatever his old student had plant it would not disrupted it but his fellow sannin shinobi that where every bit his equal could make it real deathly for him.

So it was a welcome relief when the last coffin exploded in to Orochimaru his face making him curse. While that was a shame but it couldn't be helped but I am sure these two are enough to take tilt the odds back in my favour. To Hiruzen his great shock he saw the first and second Hokage step out of the coffin before they could react Orochimaru had plunged a kunai with a seal in their heads.

I will kill you for this Orochimaru Tsunade yelled as she saw her grandfather and grand uncle. Don't be too hard on him the first said I did bring me back form the death to seem my eldest grandchild once more. Besides the second said he wasn't foolish enough to bring us back at full strength. Your arrival her dear Tsunade more than makes up for the surprise and shock that this three on one fight had been. A three on three fight. Enough talking Hiruzen said Jiraiya you take care of Orochimaru please do with I could not. Orochimaru only laughed as he was forced to doge a powerful punch that would have taken of his head form his old team mate. Tsuande take your grandfather I think you to have some catching up to do. Leaving my sensei for myself. You did well for yourself monkey the second said now show me you haven't grown week in your old age. If I have you will never notice it Hiruzen said as he summoned Emma to attack the second Hokage.

After fifteen minutes of fighting the second said it seems I was wrong this is pretty much a standoff both side are equally strong. Not quite Hiruzen said your regenerating ability put you on and the first o the same level as us but you are not quite as strong as us. Right but still you can't beat me without doing something drastic. You are right sensei Hiruzen said but then again I don't have to beat you add all to win this fight. You know as well as I do your students are still to evenly match to do the same without something drastic with your pleasant student won't do in the village if he can help him. You are wrong sensei because you know why I am called the professor now a days. No you didn't have that particular nick name when I was still around. Well it is because I know nearly every jutsu that was created in this village. You didn't Tobirama said. No I never used it but I have studied it a bit it was your final jutsu and while I locked it away I will look in to the fact my rouge student had it. But I read all your notes and know how dangers you through it would be to summon someone as powerful as you with this jutsu back form the death. Well your student seems to have found a way around that particular problem didn't he. It seems so Hiruzen said with a smile. Then again I know something he doesn't. As Hiruzen said this he plunged a powerful punch straight in eh head of the second. Destroying it but before it could reform he took hold of the kunai and with a bit of fire chakra destroyed the seal. As he pulled his hand out there where already burns on his hand where the seconds head had reformed against his skin.

As his head was reformed the second let out a hardy laugh and said I am proud of you my student I really am such a simple solution to your problem go take care of your student do what you need to do this time I will take care of my brother.

Tsunade had to admit she was nowhere near her prime in this fight. While she was far stronger than most normal shinobi her grandfather even with only a fraction of his power was still nearly out of her league at the moment. As she changed him in his woods she had to admit she had missed this. But like she did when she was little she still fallen for one of his traps. He was about to pierce her heart with a sorrowful expression on his face. That was until his head was smashed in by the second. The force of the blow prevented him to grabbing the kunai like Hiruzen had done. What how Tsuande said as she broke out of the trap. I was right to pick your sensei as my successor Tsunade he is wordy of the title of Hokage. He knew like your team mate that he could not beat me or my brother like this without doing something drastic. But with you and your other team mate here it gave him enough time to think over his potions and well he came to a very simple solution. As he didn't need to do anything drastic to break Orochimaru his hold over me. Now go take care of that traitorous team mate of yours while I keep my brother in line.

Orochimaru was shocked he couldn't see how his sensei had beaten the second. Especially as he could still feel the chakra drain of the second Hokage weighting on him. Deciding it was not worth the drain he released the jutsu. But as he did he felt a florin chakra invade his arms. Knowing he needed to end it quick he stabbed a shocked Hiruzen in his abdomen with his kusanagi sword. He was only just able to keep a hold of it as he kwamied away from the grip Tsuande had on him. What did you do he snarled ad her. A new technique I develop it burns out the chakra pathways making them unusable. Before he could respond he got in on a coifing fit. Concluding that some of the chakra had reached his longs eh was sure he needed to get out of here. His coffin was more than enough for his guard to know they would need to be ready to leave. So as the signal came they rushed to him and spirited him away. It was there only change as Jiraiya and Tsunade were too busy with his sensei at the moment

As soon as Orochimaru kwamied away Jiraiya took a hold of Hiruzen and as Orochimaru made his way out of the village he called for Tsunade. Who already had a healing jutsu ready? After a moment she said it's not the wound its self that has me worried. What is than a wheezing Hiruzen asked? The poison of the of the blade it's something new something that attacks chakra even mine it will take time to heal you I might not be able to do this. Jiraiya he wheezed make sure the village is save for the moment I am in good hands at the moment . As he said this Jiraiya froze. As he turned to look to see what his student saw. He saw on the very edge of the village the one tails. For a moment thinking that Naruto had failed only to be shocked by the sight of Gamabunta appearing in between the one tails and the village. Jiraiya he called out getting his students attention. As much as I want to rush and help I can't nor can you. You need to make sure the rest of the village is save first trust in him. He is his father son after all. It took a moment but Jiraiya turned and rushed up to one of the other large battle toads that was taking down a set snakes with one of his shadow clones. After he could learn things form his student as well.

_**Back with Naruto **_

As Bunta arrived he asked what is it with you blonds and summoning me to fight byuui. We respect you Bunta we don't summon you for trivial enemies only the very best for you. The large toad only huff and asked what is the plan? Don't let it reach the village at any cost. Well at least your plan is simple the toad said as he jumped up to doge a wind bulleted. As he retaliated with a water bulled he asked do you know any fire jutsu. Naruto smiled and did a few hand seals and said ready when you are boss. And right before he landed Bunta shot out a large toad oil bulled. Which Naruto ignited with a flaming bulled. One of two fire jutsu Ibliki had tough him. He told him he would tank him one day. And Naruto was pretty sure he owed the man a drink right now. Because he was sure glad to know this jutsu as the fire turned a large part of the one tail in to glass.

This seems to ease Bunta said as he did the one tails broke out of the glass sending the shards there way. As he was forced to jump out of the way of the glass shards he was hit with a wind bulled in mid-air. As they landed Naruto asked are you aright boss? I will live little one but we need to end this fast I can't take another hit as I will dispel ad the very least. Ok can you keep him in place for a moment I need to land on its head to wake up Gaara and send this sucker back in the seal. Ok think of something with claws and we will get him. To the village great shock Naruto thought of the nine tails. So for a moment it looked like the nine tails was attacking the one tails just outside the village the panic this only image gave the village was nearly as much as the invasion its self.

But as Bunta henge as the nine tails grab a hold of the one tails Naruto jumped over. A rasangan at the ready. Only to be stop in his tracks by the sand that made up the one tails inches away from his goal. In a desperate move Naruto swung his head forward and head butted the passed out container. The hit made him wake up tough. And as soon as Bunta vanished the one tails started to disintegrate dropping both Gaara and Naruto.

Naruto was nearly out of chakra and made a ruff landing but he was able to stand. Gaara was in a much worse shape and as Naruto took a step to warts him he started to shake out of fear. And asked him why. Why what Naruto said not coming any closer. Why are you stronger than my and why don't you hate them. While you hate every one Naruto said. I don't sure I dislike most of the villager as they do me. However it took me a long time but I have friends in the village. I like you was at a cross road once. And where you were left alone someone found me. A small group of people really they saved me form the loneliness. They gave me family and a purpose. They thought me about honour and family. And thanks to them I decided not to give in to the loneliness I fought hard against every one and have some friends now. And it's because of them I am strong. My goal in live it to protected those I care for. Himori the old man, Jiraiya, Neji, Kori, Amy, Teuchi as well as all my other friends in the shinobi ranks the people who trust me to save them. I fight so hard to keep them save and the village they live in as well as the one my parents gave there live for to protect. And in the end I only needed one person to keep me out of the dark. I have no one to keep me out of the dark Gaara said. You have now Naruto said if you have my I like to be your friend.

At the moment Gaara was too stunned to answer Naruto. Nor did he have the time as a confused sand nin rushed out of the bushes and yelled die monster and lunged at Gaara. He was far to wounded and didn't have enough chakra to defend himself. So on instinct Naruto punched the nin out of the way. As he landed he laughed and said as admiral and great as it you beat the monster young one. I can't let you intervene any more. The sand has been betrayed by Orochimaru to attack the village. And well we lost. Most if not all the troops are about to retreat Orochimaru has already left the village. if I kill the monster I will be a hero in my village. Besides you I can see you don't have any chakra left in to you.

To Gaara his great shocked Naruto stepped in between him and the nin and said an Uzomaki always has another ace in his sleeve. That was when Naruto started to change a huge amount of demonic chakra. Well about a tails worth as much as Gaara had access totally. Before the Nin could react Naruto shot off with a speed far greater than any he had shown before and took of the man his head. All things considered I still won't allow you to hurt my friend. With that he turned to Gaara and asked you are my friend right. And with his first smile since he was very little Gaara said yes Uzomaki I am honoured to be your friend. Well it seems I am not the only one that wanted to keep you alive now. With some of his last strength he turned and saw a very haggard Temari and Kankuro standing over him weapons at the ready to defend him. Thank you he said before he passed out. And while his sibling jumped back they didn't made any move against him. Even he can run out of chakra Naruto said. So if you two could carry him we could see what has happened in the village.

As they moved back to the village they picked up a fright full Sakura with a still knocked out Sasuke, a worn out Shikamaru who had won his fight and seen most of Naruto his fight with Gaara. As well as a passed out shino as he well had beaten Kankuro by taken all of his chakra making sure he couldn't fight any more. Was poisoned by the puppet master. As they walked so that fight was more a draw than both taken out Naruto said to the group as Kankuro told him what happened. And Naruto made Shikamaru carry shino. They also had Paku still with them as he would report to Kakashi what had happened.

They however couldn't reach the village as 9 sound nin surrounded them. One of them said we could take these kids hostage have some fun with the girls and demand a save passage out of the village. If we keep the utchia Orochimaru would reward us and this whole day would be worth it. That would work but let's kill of the sand nin they could only mean trouble even if the girl is nice to look at. While Naruto was death on his feet he stepped up one more time and said leave now and you can leave with your live. The leader of the group laughed and said you are death on your feat. Kid you should see your self-covered in blood even I can sense you have no chakra left of your own. You are right Naruto said my own chakra is very low. Buts enough to do this. And with that he entered the one tailed state once more and shot of. However four of the nin where jonin level nin and veterans of more than a single war. And they could handle Naruto savage fighting as well as his new speed.

As they were the only ones left of the group the leader said as brave as you are I can see even this chakra fading. We can hold out until you pass out give up now and we trade you as a hostage for a save passage out of here. Never Naruto said while leaning on his sword so he would not topple over. Well than we kill you and with that the four nin made them self-ready to rush Naruto.

As Naruto readied himself for the rush of the four nin. A new voice said this is quite enough surrender and live. The leader laughed again and said we will trade these kids for save passage out of here. I heard you but me and my team disagree we like these kids and would not disrespect Naruto valour by giving in to you. And with that a barrage of kunai hit the four nin and they were surrounded by four anbu member. As Naruto activated his eyes he recognised one of them as a Hyuuga. Guru was Himori his guard before he moved in he was in the anbu now a captain as his memory was right. Dove Naruto said getting the Hyuuga his attention. I am about to pass out make sure my prisoners are treated with the greats respect. And get me to my room if you can you know how I dislike hospitals. Of course Uzomaki san he said and with a quick burst of speed he grabbed a hold of the passed out Uzomaki. After he sheeted Naruto his blade he said you heard him. Kill those four and we take this group to the delegates we have captured form suna. While these gennin will go to the field hospital. And as they reached town dove changed direction to the Hyuuga compound and dropped Naruto of ad the gate guard to put him in his own bed.


	10. Chapter nine After math

AN: as many of you have already noticed English is not my native tong. Added to the fact that I am severely dyslexic. So my spelling and grammatical is not very good. I started writing fan fic to work in it in a fun way. I write first and foremost jut for me. However I want to thank all those who have given me positive feedback. And I hope that the change I have made on your advice will make it more readable.

Chapter nine; After math

Two days later when Naruto was pretty much fine Jiraiya came for him and took him to the hospital. They hadn't really spoken about the invasion as Jiraiya had been busy with the clean-up and well Naruto had been resting doctors' orders. As they entered hospital they made their way to a room with anbu guards. Naruto didn't know what to think. He was pretty sure they were not there to prevent him from bolting form any kind of exam. Besides kukri had proposed that besides chakra exhaustion on a level he had never experienced before he was fine. And his chakra was almost back to its normal levels.

To his great shock it was Hiruzen laying in the bed as he entered. "Don't be too worried" Naruto kun the old man said as they entered. "What happened" Naruto asked? "Orochimaru happened" Tsuande said as she entered the room. "As a parting gift, as we were about to beat his ass in the ground, he poisoned sensei with some kind of ne poison" she continued. "Can you heal him" Naruto asked? "Yes and no" Tsuande said.

"I can remove the poison form where I have it contained. to do this I need some special herbs. As soon as I know here to get them I will get them. Right now I slowed it down to a crawl it will do nearly no damage at the moment. With those herbs I can make a counter active to neutralise it all together. However I cannot heal the damages that is already done. It has burned his chakra path ways quite bad as you can see for yourself. he will be lucky as he has enough chakra to do a simple C rank jutsu" she explained. As Naruto activated his eye he asked "what now"? "I will retire again Naruto kun. However before I do that there are a few things I want to do. One of them is" this as he held out his hand Jiraiya placed a chunnin jacked in it.

"I have read the reports of all the people that where involved in your mission to stop Gaara. And you went beyond what I asked of you. You not only saved Sasuke his live. And while some people will complain about your method of doing so they will not question your result as he is very much alive. And complain about his training again. As well as not making chunnin Kakashi has already informed him about that" the aged hokage informed naruto. "Yeah and I had to threaten nine different council members to leave the old man here alone as they wanted to know why he wasn't promoting the utchia" Tsuande said. It will be even busier when they find out he did promote the gaki" Jiraiya said Tsunade only grumbled at this.

"Also Ibliki questioned the three sand siblings about what happened. And I want to command your insight in leaving them alive. When you made you way to Gaara. As well I want to tell you how proud I am of you of how you beat not only the one tails but also of how you befriended him in the end. As well as how you handled the shinobi that came after you afterwards. Its shows to me you are more than ready to be a chunnin. It shows to me you are ready for a great number of things. That is why I also have this for you "and Hiruzen handed Naruto a medium size storage scroll." In this you will find a special gift form me and a onetime summoning scroll for a very special monkey. He know of this and while he doesn't agree with me on this he will do as I have asked of him" the hokage told naruto.

"What is it" Naruto asked? "This scroll contains the king's guard. A very special arm guard made for Emma the monkey king as a gift by one of his monkeys. The thing is that Emma nor I had enough chakra to bind with it and activated it. Until now no one has. Then again no one tried Abu the monkey black smith will explain all its functions when you summon him to help you activated it. That will take time and a lot of chakra so I want you to wait a bit and inform kukri when you are about to do this as well as Jiraiya. However I think that this guard is made for you. And as a thank you for what you did I want you to have it. Even if you can't use it it's your prize" the hokage said. Naruto didn't know what to say for a moment and profusely thank Hiruzen. "Now Naruto if will you please leave us we need to speak about my succession" the old man said. "Of course" Naruto said but call me if you need anything. "We will" Jiraiya said as Naruto left.

As he returned back at the Hyuuga compound he was informed by the gate guard that Himori and Hiashi wanted to see him in Hiashi his office. So with his new vest on he made his way in to the main clan building and knocked on the door that housed Hiashi his office. He didn't need to wait before he was asked to entree. As he did he noticed the small look of pride on Himori his face and the well happy look one Hiashi his face. So without preamble he asked "you called for me"? "Yes" Hiashi said. "We knew of your promotion and wanted to give you something as a gift" he continued. "You really don't have to after all you did for me already" Naruto said. I know but we want to, besides I don't think what you did for the Hyuuga even if you and Neji threw that fight in the arena will stay unnoticed. Btw Neji is to be promoted as well as he was in a great shape when he reached the hospital and defended the main entrance form quite a large number of attacks with what the reports say a great advanced display of juken tactics I will have to see just how advanced he has gotten maybe I need to involve myself in his training but that is for later" Hiashi said. "Not only did you beat the one tails as word is getting out there you did. You also captured the fourth kazakage his children all three of them alive. And defended your fellow nin when they were outnumbered out classed and beyond tired as wear you by the way" Himori said. "Dove told us about how you stood up against those nine nin how you would not give in until he arrived. Sprit and honour like that need to be reward" Hiashi said "if only to inspire others to do the same".

But with your sensei who he is as well as your own curios mind. There aren't any really scrolls we can give you, as we have given you more than enough access to the libraries for you to know what is in there. Besides that you are mixing the raging wave and the juken style in to something new. And with all the bounties you have collected you have already ordered more than enough special gear of your own so we couldn't think of anything. As any blade we could give you would be nothing compared to your mothers. So we decided to give you the only thing you never had a house" hiasi said. "A house" Naruto said shocked. "Well an apartment really in the shinobi district, we rented it it's yours as long as you want it" haisi said. "It's not much" Himori said "but it will be great as a first apartment besides you are always welcome here". "Yes and I do expect you to have dinner with me when you are in the village" Hiashi said.

That had become a ritual when Naruto was in the village ever since he had become a gennin. After most of the dinner I the beginning Hiashi had shared stories of his mother. But later it was just a way to stay connected as Naruto didn't had much to do with Hiashi. "I had some branch member pack up your things "Himori said. "I packed up your library myself" he finished when he saw the look on Naruto his face knowing he didn't t like people went thru his things. He smiled and the relief of his ward. "Now walk with me "Himori said "I will show you your new apartment".

It was late the following morning when Naruto arrived at training ground 68. He was met there by Jiraiya Kiore Himori and Tsunade with Hiruzen who had decided he wanted to be there while Naruto used his gifted for the first time. "Well this is quite a turn out" Naruto said. "Yeah well I wanted to be there when you activated my gift. Call me curious" Hiruzen said. "And well I won't let him be outside the hospital without me there" Tsuande said. "I was curious" Himori said. "We all are" Jiraiya said "armour and weapons made by the legendary monkey smiths are famous without ever being known very few of their weapons or armour are still out there. We wonder what it will look like".

Naruto took a breath and took out the two scrolls. First he unsealed a box and looked at the gleaming black arm guard that was in it. And while it looked soiled as Naruto picked it up it was nearly weight less. As he put it back in the box he bit his thumb to smear blood on the seal of the other scroll. As he did there was a large cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared it was a black and grey monkey that was standing there. A looked around and said "it has been a long time since you summoned me Hiruzen".

"While I made the scroll it wasn't me who summoned you Abu but my young friend Naruto I told you about him" Hiruzen spoke. "You did the young toad summoner with great potential" Abu replied. "Yes he is one of the finest shinobi I have to pleasure of having under my commanded. And well I owe him a great deal this is a way for me to make up for it" Hiruzen said. With that the large monkey turned to Naruto and said "it has been a long time I have seen an Uzomaki. And one that impressed Hiruzen on a level like you did you have to be something special". "No Abu san" Naruto said" I am just me". The monkey laughed and said" I think I like you kid now did this old man tell you what he was giving you"? "Not in any detail just that it was an armour part, a special arm guard that would fit me very well and that it would take a huge amount of chakra to well activated it" Naruto told the monkey. "All very true" Abu said "but even if I made the guard I don't know its special powers as the wearer forces them in to the guard. And as no one activated it as of yet we don't know even what kind of things it will look for". "Ok" Naruto said and asked "so what do I do now"? "Put it on you pronominal arm and channel chakra in to it until its one with you "the monkey siad. When Naruto gave him a question look he said "you will know when it happens".

So as Naruto put the guard on his left arm he took a meditative state. As he was about to start Jiraiya "called out wait one moment Naruto". "What is it" he asked? "There is one more I think you want here to watch" as he said this he did a few hand seals and bit his thumb. As the smoke cleared Fukaku was sitting there and asked "Jiraiya boy why did you summon me"? "To observe something pa he replied, as the elder toad looked around to see what was going on. He said "heavens I haven't seen a monkey sage in age how are you doing Abu". "Great Fukaku I am about to see my greatest creation being used by one of yours" Abu said. That was when the elder toad saw Naruto and said "I see well get on it with Naruto boy my dinner is getting cold". Naruto smiled at the elder toad and start to channel chakra in the guard.

At first nothing happened but as he poured in more and more chakra. The guard slowly started to change first it shrunk so it was a perfect fit on his underarm. It was than the monkey heads stared to light up or change colour to a more gold gleam. They light up one by one. As about 7 where light up Naruto asked "with a slightly laboured voice how much more chakra is it going to take". "Not that much young one the guard is full when the ten head light up however it will get harder to push your chakra in as the guard is testing your worth now"abu said. At this Naruto started to push in more chakra so much so that even a small bit of the kyuubi chakra started to leak out.

At this a platoon of anbu arrived but they were waved off by the Hokage. As Naruto reached the ten head mark. The whole guard started to glow a bright golden light. So much so that none of them not even Naruto could look at the guard. As the light died down the guard had changed the most obvious thing that had changed was the colour. It was no longer a metal grey but it was a nearly light sucking black colour. "Look ad that" Abu said as he noticed the colour. "What does the colour mean" Hiruzen asked? "It means that young Naruto has a guard that is of the highest grade of adimatium. It shows how strong his spirit is how much he liked to defend others. After all I made this guard as tool to defend others. While like all armour its defence is only as strong as the person using it. It will grow with you Naruto it will change with you to become something else. Something more. Now show me what kind of weapons it has. Let me see the guard " the monkey sage said. At this Naruto put his hand out for the old monkey. "I see interesting and quite suitable for one as yourself'" he said.

"First push some chakra in the main stud of the monkey's collar" abu instructed. As Naruto moved his hand to the edge of the guard where the monkeys head was out of which his hand was now coming out. As soon as his chakra touched the main stud a Bo grew out of it in Naruto his hand. Naruto watched as the Bo that was the same metal as the guard only with a golden line spiralling form tip to tip where golden caps adorned the Bo. Naruto was amazed how light it was as well as how well it was balanced while he had bought a grade A bo form a Sarutobi it looks like a child's toy next to this one. "You won't find a better Bo out there" Hiruzen said. Like he had read Naruto his mind. "The monkeys are master Bo makers and Abu is the best of them all so any weapon that came from his hands will not have a rival out there" he continued.

As he looked back at the guard Naruto noticed a hole in the guard where he had gotten the Bo out of. On instinct he put one end of the Bo in the hole and is sunk back in the guard like it never had left it in the first place. "Now that you figured out how to put your weapons back where they belong. Even if they break somehow put all piece back it your chakra will put them back together. Now pull out the two smaller studs" Abu said. As Naruto pushed some in chakra in the studs two black rod shot out. In reflex Naruto grabbed them out of the air each in a hand. As he spun the rods around he said" a set of kendo sticks". "Yes or half Bo's if you like. A perfect set of back up weapons for a kenjutsu user like yourself" Abu said with a bit of pride in his voice. "The golden spirals on them allow chakra to travel thru them I am sure you can work out how that works for yourself" Abu said. "Now there is one more thing very fitting for an Uzomaki in the guard" he said as he motioned to the guard.

As Naruto put the sticks back in there place he looked at the guard and he noticed the etchings on the guard while most of them where decorative. Or seals of some sort to make the guard work like it did. One tough had a bit of power of its own. As Naruto pushed a bit of chakra in it a chain came out when Naruto thought it was long enough to fight with he stopped the chakra flow and it came lose form the guard a gauge showing where the chain had been. There where golden weight at the end of the chain. "Very handy indeed" Naruto said as he spun the chains around in the air. At the last round of spinning he let it swing and curl around the guard so it fell back in the gauge it had left and he watched with satisfaction. When it settled he channelled a bit of his chakra in to the teeth of the monkey mound. As he did this the tooth grew and like some kind of black snakes spiralled at the top of his hand only to branch of again and snake up on his fingers. Naruto flexed his hand in fascination. It was a strange feeling it was like having a glove on but not having one ad the same time. With some extra chakra the scales covered his whole hand. Like a mesh armour glove.

"Interesting" Abu said "you can extend he guard to cover your hand as well. Maybe in time you can grow a whole armour out of it but that will take a lot of skill. There is one more very unique feature on this guard you need to know about. While it was original only for the sealing I and the two other monkey sage used some blood to make that guard. The power of your chakra and possibly your blood had a strange effect on the guard I did not for see. You see if you put some of your blood on one of the three monkey face. The one that is blowing out some kind of liquid that is me. I am Abu the master of fire and earth ruler of magma. Son of the great goku the four tails monkey king "Abu continued. "I see" Naruto said "can you send a message to him than"? "Well I could" Abu said a bit shocked of being interrupted "but why would I"?

"Because there is someone after him and his container and he stands a better change to survive there encounter if he prepares" Naruto said. "Tell me more about them when I am done explaining this. The smaller one with an open mound that look like he is screaming is Aru the howler the greatest wind master of the Monkey Mountains. The last one that looks like he is asleep is Aku the raging monkey master of lighting walker of the storm waves. Together we are the elemental sage of the monkeys and with your blood and that guard you can summon us now when you need a hand in a fight or some advice. The monkey mountain is quite boring you know ever since the village where created we have not left them. It all became too organised to wander out and enter this world or even the other summoning world the "money siad. "You are always welcome in my home Abu you know that right "Hiruzen remarked. "I do "sage said "but there is no adventure in joining you for tea I think this young adventurer will give me and my brothers some adventure don't you agree Jiraiya". "I think so" the shocked man said. "Now Naruto I have to inform my brother sage of this new develop meant but when you are ready to learn some more on the bo call me and I will teach you thing not even that old man knows. You can tell me about that treat to my father then as well" the monkey sage said.

Naruto could only smile as the cloud of smoke disappeared. "Well" Hiruzen said "that was quite a shock I had no idea that could happen. Do the toads have any problem with this" he asked Fukaku the toad sage. "No I don't think we will mind one bit first I always like those monkey sages they are rebels. And they love ma her cooking. And it also shows more credence that this is the student the prophecies where talking about" the old sage said. With that the small toad vanished. And Hiruzen asked "what is he talking about"? "Not something that has any influence on today or the coming future. Prophecies like the one he is spoken can only be confirmed after someone is death. It's how other see this person his life" Jiraiya said.

While the other where kukri did a quick scan to see how Naruto was after so much chakra. While some of it came back when the transformation of the guard was completed. And it somehow flowed thru the guard as well. Naruto was still near chakra exhaustion again. And in kukri her eyes he hadn't full health back up form his last time. "Now Naruto" she said "as a medical nin I will pull your form active duty and forbid you to enter any training grounds for at least a week". "But I have a mission in two days" Naruto said. "Naruto" Jiraiya said "rest up a bit read up on Bo jutsu experiment a little with your new guard. It's only a small recon to see where Orochimaru has run to nothing will happen I will be back soon. And if something else comes up in the mean time I trusting in you to take care of it. Maybe you can join Tsuande. When she knows where she needs to go to pick up this herb she needs. The slugs are out looking for it so it won't be long now". Naruto only nodded he was feeling a bit dejected. "Besides you deserve some rest Naruto after all you stopped a byuui form reaching the village" Himori said. "The only other two persons who have done that ever where the first and fourth Hokage" Hiruzen said.

"It wasn't a really byuui you know" Naruto said. "But still beating a jirichkun like you did without using your own demonic chakra was a huge things Naruto" Tsuande said. "You did what no shinobi could do in the sand village you beat Gaara there unbeatable weapon. I don't you don't see him that way" Hiruzen continued "but you did beat him however you call him". "I guess so" Naruto said. "Besides there is a celebration party soon for all the new chunnin" Himori said I still remember the party when I became a chunnin it was great fun". "Yes those are great parties" Jiraiya said "you could ask Samboa to get you some toad sake he did for the fourth besides it will put you in Tsuande good grace and that is always a good thing she is going to run the hospital very soon. And with the way you go thru your mission you might end up there sooner than you like". Naruto only grumbled and said "well I am going to eat some ramen" and with that he vanished in tornado. As he was gone Jiraiya said "he does have a bad ass shushin". Hiruzen only chuckled.

It was a two week later and Jiraiya had not returned yet when an anbu came knocking ad Naruto his door. When he opened all the anbu said "was you are summoned to the Hokage his office". As he said it he vanished in a shushin. So Naruto quickly gathered his gear and used a shushin himself to get to the Hokage tower. He had found out soon after he had learned the shushin jutsu that the Hokage his office was sealed against any one entering by that jutsu. So he landed on the ledge outside the window of the Hokage his office. More out of habit than anything else. He looked thru the window and saw. That team seven was there as well as an old man as where Shizune, Tsunade, Koharu and the old man behind his desk.

As he was about to entered he heard Koharu say "while I am still not sure it was a good thing to promote him. You know this Hiruzen. You also know that we as the council feel that Sasuke should also be promoted he has shown the skill he needs to have to be a chunnin". "He might have them but I haven't seen them but more importantly he hasn't shown that he is mentally ready to be a chunnin after he turned up late for his own promotion match" Hiruzen said. "Well that was Kakashi his vault" Sasuke complained. "No it was your own vault you could have come alone or warned your sensei besides it was your responsibility to turn up on time not Kakashi. That is what it means to be a chunnin. And let's not forget you are on probation for using the curse seal" the old man said. "Hiruzen be reasonable he had to fight an opponent he could not beat he needed it to survive you saw what that kid did to lee" Koharu said. "I did and if it had happen in the high of the match in the stadium I might have been able to overlook it but in the woods after he ran after him. No he knew what he was getting in to and sought it out I can't have people like that lead any of my shinobi" he replied.

"But I am utchia" Sasuke said "and I need power. Why do you give Naruto all that power and me nothing". "I didn't give Naruto any power he trained harden than nearly all of my shinobi. for all the power he has he has earned on his own. Not his name and especially because people just like him. This discussion is over and if you want to go on any mission for the coming three years you will behave "Hiruzen said to Sasuke. "Also Naruto you could enter now" he called.

"You called jiji" Naruto said as he jumped thru the window. "Yes I did and I am sorry you had to hear that complaining if you had entered right away you could have spared at least me form it all" the old man said. "Yeah well I thought you were in a meeting with your elder council. Didn't want to disrupt it" Naruto replied. "Yeah I bet "Tsuande said form her seat next to Hiruzen. "Any way" Naruto said "why I am here"? "Well the slugs have finally found the herb needed to heal up sensei" Tsunade said" but he is doing worse and I don't want to leave him or he might lose all ability to use chakra when I return. So you will accompany Shizune and get me the herb she is your commander for this mission". "Of course" Naruto said "when do we leave and where are we going to"? "You leave as soon as team 7 here has tacked down there main principle" Hiruzen said. "I have bartered you a ride with Sandayu here who has hired team 7 to look after his own client a famous actress while they shoot a movie in the land of snow. Where in the high mountains the herb you are commissioned to get can be found. You will travel with them until they reach there mountain setting after which you and Shizune will go in the mountains and get the herb. When you have enough use a summons to send it back as I have no idea how long it would take to charter a boat" Hiruzen said.

"Of course jiji you can count on me" Naruto said. "I will go and pack for a winter land I meet every one in the harbour in an hour that should be more than enough to track down an actrice wont it "Naruto asked? "I am sure my team can get it done in time" Kakashi said as he showed his team out the door. As they left Naruto turned to Shizune and Tsuande and asked "anything particular I need on this mission"? "No only standard cold weather gear" Shizune said. "Maybe some extra empty storage scrolls if you have them" Tsuande said. Yours should be of a higher level than anything we could buy and well I would like as much of the herb as you can manage" she finished. "Of course" Naruto said as he jumped out of the window like he had come in. to the amusement of Hiruzen and the irritation of Koharu. As it reminded her far too much of Jiraiya and Minato.


End file.
